The Good Demon
by LadyVendetta
Summary: In a world where good and evil are black and white, Charlotte lives in a grey area...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't know how it happened.

Henry and I were separated.

Buildings, cars, people flashed by as my feet barely touched pavement.

The blur of white was still on my tail; I could smell him…

I was too afraid to look behind me. Henry's warning flashed through my mind again, in that boyish, lilting tone: "You ever see white, kiddo, ya don't look, ya don't think – you _run_." At the time I'd smiled to hide the chill that ran up my spine. He'd smiled back, an easy smile, a confident smile. You had to disassociate to deal with the prospect of being hunted.

And now it was happening. The blocks whipped past. With quick glances right and left I had to make a decision. Would it be better to just take off? I could make a faster getaway…but I'd also be more visible. Then a black thought – did I really think I could out-fly an angel?

Abandoning the idea of an aerial escape I turned down an alley; maybe I could lose him in the labyrinthine back ways of New York City. Right, left, fence, left, I tore through each passage with a speed human runners could only dream about. Luck, however, was not on my side.

One final turn and I stopped centimeters short of a brick wall.

The dead end towered over me on three sides. I swung around, preparing for a mean vertical jump, but it was too late. He had me cornered.

I finally got a good look at him. I'd never seen an angel before; all of my preconceptions were second-hand. He wore their signature white suit, impeccable to the last detail. White leather shoes and a white fedora perched over shaggy black hair completed the picture. He stared back at me with hard, unforgiving green eyes.

My fear was palpable. My whole body shook, limbs frozen like a deer in headlights. I'm not ashamed to admit it. Everyone knows that when someone is pursued by a man in white, it's more likely than not that they're never coming back. Ever.

His face was a cold mask. My breath caught in my throat as he lifted his hand over my head. The blood pounded in my ears.

_I'm not ready to die…_

The hand plunged down, reaching inside my skull. I screamed out in agony; his now incorporeal fingers expertly probing through my brain. My knees buckled and his other hand shot out to grasp my throat, pinning me against the wall. With the precision of a surgeon he continued the delicate process of extracting my memories. It was excruciating. My consciousness began to waver when suddenly the torturing hand was removed, now relegated to the task of forcing my chin up to look at him.

Through foggy, half-lidded eyes I could see a small hint of confusion in his features. He searched my face, but I had little to offer. Unsatisfied, he finally spoke.

"What are you?"

His voice was rich and deep, yet the confusion managed to creep into his tone.

I could hardly keep my eyes open, but I knew the answer – the true answer.

I managed to whisper, "I don't know."

His eyes narrowed and he tightened his grip on my throat.

"I'll ask you once more – what are you?"

I looked at him in all-pleading honesty and repeated, "I don't know."

For a moment his grip tightened further, closing off my windpipe completely. He stared down at me with a flash of confliction, and then he was gone.

Drawing in a glorious breath, I let myself slide to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Henry made no attempt at hiding his surprise when he saw me staggering back into our territory. I'd hugged the walls as I slowly worked my way down the blocks, my sole focus maintaining consciousness. I knew even my incredible luck couldn't save me if I passed out in the street.

He stared at me as though I were the walking dead. Who knows - maybe he thought I was. A few more steps and I collapsed into his arms, slipping into sweet oblivion.

* * *

I woke up back in the safe house. This time we'd holed up in an abandoned basement apartment in one of the older buildings downtown. It was pretty dingy, but we've stayed in worse. Some of the guys even managed to hijack a couple of fit mattresses. It's not the state of the surroundings that matter – it's having a place to stay during daylight that's dark and unlikely to be interrupted by humans…or angels. Needless to say, we move around a lot. Lucas always knows where to find the next safe house.

Marcy had my head cradled in her lap. She looked down at me with a cockeyed smile and said, "Welcome back."

I pushed myself up slowly and settled with my back against the wall, pulling my knees up to my chest. The reverberations of the angel's assault still echoed with a slow, deep throbbing. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples gingerly.

The smell of blood brought me back to the present. Lucas was holding a bag in front of my nose. I looked up and took it from him, weakly smiling my thanks. My hands shook too violently to open it myself; Lucas kneeled down and took it back, tearing it open with his teeth before handing it back to me. I drank recklessly, ignoring the twin streams pouring out the corners of my mouth. When the bag was empty I leaned back again, letting the living warmth flow through me.

Lucas finally broke the silence with his altogether firm, authoritative composure: "What happened, Charlotte?"

His voice held its characteristic calm, but deep creases extended from his furrowed brow. Henry stood over his shoulder looking down at me anxiously. The blood easing the dull ache in my head, I wiped my mouth and licked my fingers. "I don't know". That answer was getting a lot of play tonight.

Henry's voice, a bit strangled, "Guy came out of nowhere…"

I nodded in agreement, hugging my knees. "It happened so fast."

Lucas' tone waxed business-like, "Tell me everything."

"Well," I paused to gather my thoughts, "It's like Henry said…the guy showed up out of nowhere…there wasn't any time."

"He was gunning for her…" Henry cut in quietly; Lucas' face betrayed a moment of unrestrained anger as he glanced backwards.

"He was!" I insisted, "I couldn't get to Henry so I just ran. He cornered me in an alley."

Lucas' eyes widened just a little. "Did you speak to him?"

I shifted uncomfortably with the memory, "Not really."

Visibly softening, Lucas asked me if the angel had searched my memories. Funny how the terror of the process is in no way reflected in the statement…

The faces of all my brothers and sisters gathered around us showed a mixture of curiosity and horror. I'm sure I blushed, my eyes lowered in embarrassment. "Yes…"

The curiosity leaked into Lucas' features. I knew what they were all thinking – how could I possibly still be alive?

"So the angel read your memories and then let you go?"

"No…He asked me what I was."

Increased confusion all around, "What did you say?" A smirk began to form at the edge of Lucas' mouth.

"I said I didn't know."

The crowd above me broke into wild chatter, Lucas hushed them with a raised hand.

"And he accepted this?"

"No…He asked me again, and I said the same thing…Then he looked at me like he was going to kill me, but he, he hesitated."

"He hesitated?"

I nodded, "Yeah, he had his hand around my throat and he started squeezing harder and then he just, he just let go and was gone." I looked up guiltily, "I'm sorry, everybody."

Marcy wrapped her arms around me, "Nonsense, Charlie-baby! You're alive; that's all that matters!"

"But what about…"

Lucas cut me off, "It's nothing you need worry about. Now get some rest, everyone, we'll be moving again tomorrow."

Lucas stood and beckoned a still pale Henry towards one of the other rooms.

Marcy must have noticed my worried expression, "It's just a tongue-lashing Charlie-baby, and a necessary one."

"It wasn't his fault!"

"He should have been paying more attention. He's supposed to be protecting you, remember?"

I rolled my eyes, "It was an accident – and I'm supposed to be learning to protect myself."

"Eh," Marcy gave me a little pinch as she began to stand up, "He's old enough to know better."

"And I'm not?"

Marcy laughed a little, "Not even close, Charlie-baby".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Why is it, do you think, that he let me go?" I sidled up next to Henry as we swept the empty midnight streets on our patrol. Things had been a mite awkward between the two of us since the incident, even though we both knew there was no blame to be placed. I kept reminding him that he's my partner and I trust him, but I knew that it was going to take more than a few days for the close call to be relegated to the past. Still, my own curiosity burned enough for me to broach the taboo subject.

"Maybe he saw how harmless you are; easy prey's no fun." Henry grinned.

"Hmph…I'm not _so_ harmless. And besides, it's never stopped any of them before."

Henry's grin vanished, "Let it go, Charlie-baby, right now you're the golden child."

"Ha ha."

I did like Henry said and dropped the conversation, but I couldn't help it – no one wanted to talk about what had happened seriously, at least with me. I was wracked with guilt; I'd let this angel see everything. He probably knew the faces of my whole family, where we stayed, what we do. And he'd let me go… That action broke all precedents as far as I could tell. Were the men upstairs finally recognizing us for what we are? Or was it that I personally sparked some sort of mercy? The answer was always the same, "let it go".

If Lucas was worried no one would ever know it. We changed safe houses every night now, another annoyance I felt responsible for, but our routine stayed the same. He did, however, follow Henry and me for a few nights. Being the youngest member of the family, and with my particular abilities, I guess he was feeling a little protective.

Over the next couple of weeks nothing extraordinary happened. The anxious cloud that had settled over us all began to dissipate; only Lucas maintained his typical resilience. The rumor started to spread (much aided by me) that the whole ordeal was a fluke; there wouldn't be any repercussions. If I started to worry too much, I could always count on Lucas' calming presence. Old eyes that were kind and reassuring, that could bleed our demon black just before trouble became trouble. If anyone knew how to handle this, or what was to come, it was Lucas.

This isn't to say that we let our guard down completely – though in reality the angelic threat never ceases, so vigilance is a natural reflex. The sad fact is that attacks aren't uncommon; you learn pretty quickly to accept and mourn disappearances…or worse. Lena was the last to fall. Her death had been particularly hard to take. We were very close, brought into the fold around the same time. I still get that mixture of anger and sorrow tight in my chest when I think of what they did to her.

A few more weeks went by without any sign of a concerted attack against us. I began to think that maybe that angel had kept his mouth shut, a strange proposition. Henry just played up my "golden child" status and the world kept turning. To say this compounded my surprise at Saturday night's events would be an understatement, however there really is no way to quantify the number of emotional states I experienced that night.

Marcy and I were enjoying the cool breeze rushing through Central Park after watching the new French flick at the art house theatre (we do in fact break for a little fun on occasion). The air was clear and demon-free and the leaves of the trees made an intricate, flowing canopy under a billion stars.

It was a little too perfect, now that I think about it.

Just like before, there was a change in the air, a moment of panic, the urge to run. We took off simultaneously, skirting around trees, heading in no specific direction. The white blur was too fast, it bounced back and forth, forcing us to change course over and over again. All I could think was that it was always just a matter of time before that angel came back to finish the job…

Marcy and I continued our escape side-by-side, shoulder-to-shoulder, until a group of trees placed directly in our path forced us to separate, me right and Marcy left. The moment the trees divided us completely a hand shot out and grabbed me by my upper right arm, nearly pulling my shoulder straight out of its socket. My feet flew out from under me as I was slammed against the trunk of another tree. The force knocked the wind out of me; my head whipped back, cracking against the unyielding wood. In my panic I gulped for air and grit my teeth as the wound closed itself. The hand still firmly gripped my arm, another flat against my stomach solidly pinned me to the tree. I blinked madly and shook my head to clear the daze. Opening my eyes, all I could see was white – I looked up to find two green eyes staring intently down at me.

Just like before, time stopped; I was frozen in place, my mouth agape in fear.

"You didn't really think you could outrun me, did you demon?"

There was a nasty emphasis on the word demon…I wanted to scream, but I knew there was no helping me now. I started to shake under his vice grip.

"Please," the words burst forth, "Let me go…"

His eyes narrowed, cold and hard. He looked me up and down as though he were sizing me up. In my own eyes tears were threatening. His grip tightened on my arm – if I were human I think he might have snapped the bone in two.

"What are you?"

I let out a desperate laugh in fear and confusion, "I _told_ you, I don't know!"

His face hardened further, if that were even possible. "What do you mean you don't know?" He shook me violently and shouted, "You're a demon…"

I let my face drop and whimpered, "Please, let me go…"

"Why should I? Your kind is a plague on this earth!" He shook me again, his voice dripping with contempt. "Demons should be left to hell! You evil…"

I didn't hear the end of his sentence. The word "evil" rang out in a steady echo in my mind. A tiny flame in the pit of my stomach began to grow until finally a massive eruption:

"I am **NOT** evil!"

The force of the statement, the volume, startled us both. The angel stared at me with a weirdly astonished look on his face. I guess he hadn't heard that one before. He let out a short laugh, indiscernible.

"Then what exactly are you?"

Recklessness or bravery began to loosen my tongue. I prefer the latter, but is there really a difference?

"What do you care? You know what I am – you've seen it! Why do you keep asking me?"

His well-formed mouth settled into a smirk; amusement shone in his eyes. The bastard was baiting me.

"Perhaps I'm trying to reach an informed decision before I end you."

I felt the blood drain from my face as my stomach hit the ground.

"I'm not evil…" I braced myself for what I imagined would be the finishing blow.

Time stopped for the second time that night. The angel's face bearing down on me was conflicted. A slight twitch (I flinched) and he looked away; when he turned back to look at me the confliction remained. He looked me up and down one more time and released me with a brusque, "Be gone."

I certainly didn't have to be told twice. Without thought or breath I took off into the park, searching for a familiar scent – Lucas, Marcy, anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucas found me first. I was so far gone I didn't even see him coming. He grabbed me around the waist; I stifled a scream, thinking the angel had changed his mind. When I finally recognized his scent I latched on to him, still shaking from the encounter. He held me there for a moment; I felt his aura reach out to calm me. As my strangled breathing slowed he pulled away, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you alright?" His blue eyes were soft as they searched my face.

I nodded my head, trying to regain control over my madly shivering body.

"Was it the same one?"

"Ye…yes…" Fear and relief battled each other in my subconscious as tears sprang to my eyes.

"Ok." A final word of certainty, he pulled me closer and I buried my face in his chest, letting his soothing aura wash over me.

* * *

Everyone was looking at me funny… The circle of faces wavered between those who couldn't meet my eye-line and those that wouldn't look away. Marcy had grabbed me the moment Lucas and I entered the safe house. She hugged me so tightly I felt my back pop. Her face was taut with panic as I reassured her; it had yet to change. She still gripped my left hand as we sat there, backs against a wall. No one had said anything since the shock of my (now second) return passed. Looking around the circle at my brothers and sisters, my family, the air felt stifled – everyone seemed tense. Something was wrong.

The guilt of being caught a second time began to tug at my mind. I squeezed Marcy's hand, just as unable to meet everyone else's eyes. I didn't know what was coming, but I knew enough to be uneasy.

"Lucas," a voice came from across the circle. It was Sandrah – not quite an ancient, but old enough to command the same respect as Lucas. "We have to take steps…"

Steps? Lucas let a few moments pass before answering her. Then, looking at no one in particular, "And what sort of steps are you thinking of?"

Sandrah's eyes flicked towards me and then back to Lucas. "We would be fools to pretend that these…that it is a coincidence…"

Lucas glared at her dangerously. "Spit it out, woman, what is it you are proposing?"

Sandrah's eyes flicked back to me, a mixture of discord and pity. Marcy's grip on my hand tightened and my heart began to sink…

"For the safety of the family…"

"No." Lucas' tone was final.

"But Lucas…" Now no one was looking at me, everyone seemed bent on studying his or her own feet.

Lucas stood up, addressing everyone in a voice that had taken on a much more powerful resonance, "The safety of this family is my responsibility, if anyone disagrees with my methods, they are free to leave." His blue eyes turned hard as he scanned the circle. No one moved.

"Then it's settled." He turned and left the room.

Sandrah gave me one last quick glance and followed suit. Everyone else began to prepare settling in for the day. The air was still tense, and no one would look at me, not even Henry.

Finally I had a chance to talk to Marcy quietly about the meeting as we hauled a mattress into the corner.

"What were they talking about?" I whispered behind the disheveled fabric.

Marcy looked at me with that same pity…

"Exile."

* * *

Three days passed but the tension barely lifted. Everyone regarded me with this plastic hospitality; no one dared talk about the meeting. The ties that bind were strong enough…I knew that. No one wished me ill. But everything had changed. Despite Lucas' pronouncement there was a nervousness that leaked into eyes and voices and movements. My guilt was compounded; everyone seemed to be moving away from me. I began to resent the growing aloofness, but when I really thought about it I couldn't blame them. The fear I had felt both times the angel pursued me… He'd found me twice, could he find me again? Could he find the safe house? I thought of Lena, the inevitable massacre that would ensue should they catch us off guard. I kept telling myself that Lucas knew what he was doing…

I shuffled my feet along the concrete sidewalk, hands jammed in my jean pockets, head down. Henry was explaining another attack technique, but with the weight of the world on my shoulders, I wasn't listening. A hand shoved me a little to the left.

"Oi, Charlie-baby, what did I say?"

"Umm…front hook…elbow…"

"Right." He shoved me again, "I'm not gonna be around forever – you gotta learn this stuff!"

The chastisement hit the wrong chord. I shoved my hands deeper into my pockets and looked away.

"Hey." Henry grabbed my arm and pulled me back to face him, "Nobody's going anywhere, ok?"

I took my arm back. "And you're ok with that?" I searched his face.

He stared back at me, unphased. "Of course I am!"

I shook my head, "Well it sure doesn't feel like it…"

Henry sighed. He started picking at the hem of my t-shirt, "Look, I know these past few days have been tough…everybody freaks over the a-word. You just have to trust Lucas, he knows what he's doing."

"I do…I just…How am I supposed to concentrate when it feels like half the family wants me gone? Yah…Lucas just made the decision, but I don't think everybody agrees."

"That's not the point, Charlie-baby, we don't live in a democracy. Hell, if we did, we'd be torched in less than a week." Henry grinned and jabbed me in the stomach.

"Yah well, _you_ can laugh it off…"

"C'mon, now, you don't really think everyone wants you gone?"

"No…"

"Then stop worrying about it!"

"That's just it! How can I stop worrying about it? What if Sandrah is right? What if somebody gets hurt and its all my fault?" My voice began to strain just a little.

Henry reached out to lift my chin. "Now you listen to me, Charlie-baby, everybody that gets into this game knows the price. When someone gets lost it's nobody's fault but the damn angel or demon that did'em in – got it?"

I let my eyes fall with a very resigned, "Yes."

"Good." He started to walk again as though the conversation had come to a close, but I wasn't finished yet.

"Henry…what happens if someone is, well, exiled?"

"Charlie…"

"Just answer the question!"

"Hmph…Lucas…"

"Oh, honestly!" I shoved him, "Just tell me, God dammit!"

Henry smiled just a little, "You're not going into exile, Charlie-baby, not really."

I frowned, "What does that mean?"

"It means that being exiled is the result of some serious shit."

This explanation was taking forever. "And…"

Henry threw up his hands, "It doesn't happen very often – only a few times in my years. We may be the good guys, but we're still capable of fucking things up rightly, get my meaning?"

I thought about it for a second, "So you're saying that exile is usually the result of, what…" I shook my head looking for the right word, "betrayal?"

With a grand gesture, "Exactly."

"Oh."

"Betrayed anyone lately?" Henry jabbed me again.

"Ha ha…" I was still feeling pensive, "But Sandrah said for the safety of the family…" I knew what she meant. If this angel could find me and had no intention of going away, my presence was very dangerous.

Henry overreacted a little to my dark look. He hooked his arm around my waist and pulled me close in a quick, knee-jerk reaction. "Let Lucas worry about it, Charlie-baby. If I remember correctly, there was a certain concert you were begging to go to."

I had to think for a second. That's right, Norma Jean was playing tonight. I smiled a little for him; I could get lost in a crowd tonight. I nodded and we carried on down the street towards the club.

* * *

Drowning in sound felt good. Really good. Immersed in the crowd of sweaty teenagers I closed my eyes and threw my head back, swaying to the crash of metal and wood. For a moment I felt human again. Remembering the way a good show could always bring me around, I couldn't help but smile. I drank in all the swarming skin and black cloth like medicine. Henry was out of sight, but I knew he was here – his scent still lingered in the air. Knowing him he was probably chatting up some girl, despite the moratorium on interacting with humans. Lucas was pretty strict about that. I couldn't help but smile again; I'd never tell…

I turned my focus back to the band onstage. This music…it's like it was made for us. The demon inside me called seductively, begging to come out. My "human" exterior knew better. It speaks to the enigma that we are: drawn to darkness, violence, and yet grounded, rational. The beast within me desired destruction, but my human heart prevented that desire from turning me into the evil I was brought here to destroy.

Suddenly my stomach twisted – white flashed in the corner of my eye, towards the door. I stood stock-still. I was in a crowded place; it wouldn't dare attack me here. I scanned the crowd for Henry, but he was nowhere to be found. The air said he was here; it also said that an angel was standing not more than a few meters behind me. My thoughts raced…it was on the move, heading to my right. I stared at the stage and watched it crawl through my peripheral vision. Where the hell was Henry?

I risked a glance. Green eyes and a white fedora; standing completely unnoticed by the still-throbbing crowd. I couldn't breathe. What if he decided to drag me outside?

In an all-too surreal moment he nodded, face passive, acknowledging me. Then he slowly turned and exited the club, seamlessly navigating the throng.

I gasped, pulling in oxygen and awkward stares. I couldn't believe it. What kind of game was he playing?

A sickening realization brought tears to my eyes. I knew what I had to do now.

Henry snuck up behind me, playfully grabbing at the belt loop on my jeans.

"Ready to go?"

"Yah…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Henry and I returned to the safe house earlier than usual. The others trickled in slowly, some tired, some bloody, but all in good spirits. It was getting harder and harder to keep my face from reflecting my inner turmoil. I decided to settle myself in a corner and pretend to listen to all the accounts of the night's events. I stared at the splotch on the floor a little to the left of the center of the group. I thought about how before we showed up that splotch was alone. And when we moved to a new safe house it would be alone again…

Raucous laughter gave me a jolt, I managed to force out a little laughter of my own without knowing the punch line. Finally Lucas came through the door. I fought the urge to run straight towards him; I didn't want to bring any attention to myself. But looking around at everyone, I really just wanted to get this over with.

I stayed and fidgeted through a few more stories. I should have been trying to enjoy this…the urgency I felt, it was the only thing keeping me going. Lucas seemed to be done with business and preparations for the day had begun. The circle began to disband. I sat for a moment longer, pretending it was time to go find Marcy and commandeer a mattress. I must have sat there for too long, because when I looked up Lucas was staring right at me.

He tilted his head, motioning towards another room, and started ahead of me. I began to follow, but Marcy caught me first. I shrugged her off, pointing to the door Lucas had just stepped through. She gave me a look, but didn't ask any questions. As she walked away the lump in my throat grew three sizes.

I shut the door behind me as well as it could possibly be shut. Lucas didn't say anything; he just looked at me expectantly. I'd been thinking about it ever since Henry and I left the club, exactly what I was going to say. Standing here now in the thick of it, I felt at though I'd been struck dumb.

Lucas took pity on me, "Did something happen tonight, Charlotte?"

"Yes."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"And Henry?"

"Yes."

I liked these questions. Easy questions. No thought required. I wished they would go on forever.

"Charlotte, are you going to tell me what's the matter?"

I nodded, looking at the floor, trying to piece the words together properly. I shook myself inwardly; it was time to man up, now!

"I have to leave."

Lucas' eyes narrowed only slightly, "What are you talking about?"

"Like…like Sandrah said. For the safety of the family, I have to leave."

The corners of his mouth turned up a bit, "Charlotte, don't be ridiculous, you don't…"

"YES, I DO!" I started to choke up, with my hand over my mouth.

Lucas straightened up instantly, "Who told you…"

"No one." I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "Henry and I went to see a show tonight. That angel…it came and it just looked straight at me and left…Henry was somewhere else, he didn't see it…I…I think it's following me." Trying desperately to control my breathing, I crossed my arms and looked Lucas straight in the eye.

He didn't say anything; he didn't have to. As we stood there staring at each other a silent understanding manifested. I let my head drop when I couldn't take it anymore. It was all over. Lucas stepped forward and pulled me into a tight embrace. Speaking softly into my ear he said, "I'll wake you early. You let me explain to the others. No good byes, do you understand?"

"Yes…" I sniffed.

He slowly let me go, pulling my chin up to look him in the eye. "Don't leave the city. I will still be watching over you."

I nodded, brushing the few remaining tears from my face.

* * *

True to his word, Lucas shook me awake just before sunset. We picked our way over sleeping bodies to the door, exiting at what felt like the last critical moment before it was safe. The alleyway was shaded, but streaks of orange and red still painted the sky. Awe and fear – it had been a while since I'd seen this much natural light. As the colors began to fade, Lucas took my hand and led me down to the end of the alley. When we stopped at the edge of the empty street I had a momentary mad impulse to just take it all back…

Letting go of my hand, Lucas turned and said, "You know there can be no contact."

I nodded my understanding, blankly staring down the street.

"Under no circumstances can you try to find even me."

I nodded again.

"Charlotte," he said, pulling me towards him, "Be careful."

Desperately trying to shore my waning bravery, I whispered, "I will."

Lucas hugged me lightly, brushing a kiss on my forehead. Then he turned away and walked back down the alley.

I didn't know what to do.

So I ran.


	6. Chapter 6

I ran as fast as my feet would carry me, tiny droplets of water flying in my wake. I ran all the way to the river's edge and wrapped my arms around the dirty guardrail, the bars digging into my chest and thighs, bringing me to a solid halt. I tried not to think about what I'd done. The feeling of urgency still burned at the base of my neck behind my ears. I needed to do something. But I didn't know what. So I just stood there, anchored to the guardrail, wishing there was a moon tonight.

When I was human I relished the nighttime. Even with the city lights and crowds I always felt like no one could see me in the dark. I felt safer in the dark. And the moon - the moon was a co-conspirator. As I walked the streets alone, I would look up and smile, "Hello, friend." But even then, I had never truly _been_ alone.

Water lapped against the concrete bulwark softly, methodically. I needed a plan. I knew that. But for the moment I saw Marcy waking up and reaching over to shake me, finding nothing. I saw Lucas explaining. I saw Henry's face bent with anger and confusion at my traitorous act. Would he understand? Would they understand? My stomach clenched at the thought of Henry's embarrassment. His own partner… I hoped he could appreciate why I hadn't told him.

For a moment I lifted my head to survey my surroundings. The dock was empty; the water black and the air vacant. I had to come up with a plan. But first, as the realization of my new situation washed over me, I had to cry.

* * *

Two hours later I made my way down a crowded street. Humans to my right and left laughed and held each other as restaurants and theatres emptied. Their presence made the air warm and inviting, but watching them interact only jarred my wounded psyche, prodding at the aching loneliness in my chest.

I began to wonder if I should worry about running into anyone on their patrol. But I dismissed the thought when I remembered that just as I was avoiding them, they would be avoiding me. And they had years of practice on me…

If they did see me, I didn't want to disappoint them.

With new resolve, I decided I needed to sit down and make a plan. I was going to have to find a place to sleep and blood to drink. As I muddled over the prospects, standing in the middle of the street, I realized just how dependent I had been on Lucas. I didn't know anything about choosing a safe house! I didn't even know where to find a blood bank! Wait…

Before I began to panic I had to make all the negative thoughts stop. I sat down on a bench by a metro station and folded my hands in my lap carefully. Think, Charlotte! This wasn't "you're coming up on a deadline" or "are you as prepared for that exam as you ought to be". This was _survival_.

I closed my eyes and tried to visualize all the places I knew in the city. I could try old safe houses…who would be looking for just one demon? Yet the thought of returning to those places by myself brought back tears…

No!

I shook myself inside and out. An old man crossing the street toward me gave me a strange look.

Then the sleeping arrangements were settled, for now. As for food…

Well, that would be what the rest of the night was dedicated to.

* * *

After spending the remainder of the dark hours searching for a blood bank I was feeling more than self-satisfied. Three in a five-mile radius; not bad for the new kid. That was, until I attempted to enter said blood banks.

The first and most important lesson for a demon, as Lucas says: _Leave no trace_.

I can run a mile in a matter of seconds. I can make myself invisible. I can fly.

I cannot, however, pick a lock.

My frustration mounted as I tried front and back doors, jamming in pointy metal objects and jiggling them, hoping for that triumphant click from the movies…

And each time I failed. I could feel the sun's imminent arrival in the air and my stomach was growling. Wondering how this now vital skill had been left out of my training regimen, I only barely resisted the urge to just break the door down with one good kick. Someone might notice that...

Cursing no one in particular under my breath, I started for the nearest used safe house. I guess breaking and entering just wasn't one of those basic skills I was supposed to have learned by now. How did Lucas do it? He must have an in… An epiphany occurred as my thoughts strayed to an old episode of _Buffy_. I began to wonder if deliveries were actually made after dark. My stomach clenched again and all I could think was, "Dammit Joss Whedon, you'd better not have been lying to me…"

When I stepped through a dilapidated doorway and into the abandoned basement my heart took another nosedive. A pipe had burst in the middle of the ceiling and a steady drip of foul smelling water had made a large brown puddle on the dirty linoleum. I curled up in a corner, hugging the wall. I wanted to pretend that everyone was there. That the air was thick with bodies and movement. That the concrete I was resting my head against was really a soft mattress. But the air wasn't alive and the concrete was cold and hard. And I would never see them again. My throat hitched and I stifled another tear. I had cried enough tonight. I had to rest if I was going to get up early to swipe some food. I was tired. I closed my eyes and willed my mind to focus on nothing.

* * *

_The alley was dark but I could see it as though it were day, sharp edges everywhere. And to think I had thought the view through my contacts was amazing! Somewhere above I could hear a bass thumping. Someone must be having a party. I looked up and the building was staggeringly tall. How far up was the sound coming from?_

"_The 33__rd__ floor," Lucas said, pointing at a window a few rows down._

"_How did you…"_

"_You'll figure it out," he grinned._

_We had reached a metal door at the end of the alley, rusted at the hinges and paint peeling. I could __**feel**__ the crowd of people I knew must be behind that door. There was a faint scent lingering just around the door handle, but I couldn't describe it. I think it was then that it finally hit me that nothing was ever going to be the same. I hesitated without meaning to, slowing down by just the tiniest iota and the thoughts rushed through in the interim. Would they like me? Did they know I was coming? What if I didn't fit in…?_

_Lucas' voice broke my nervous reverie. "Are you alright?"_

_I floundered for a moment, but managed a quick affirmative nod._

_Lucas smiled broadly and placed his hand on my shoulder, pulling me closer to him and the door. "It's your second chance, Charlotte. Don't waste it. I know you can do this."_

_I nodded again and straightened up though the nerves still wound tight in my chest. "Ok."_

"_Good – they're excited to meet you." Lucas' blue eyes shone with a hint of conspiracy, but there was a softness in his features that led me to believe that he was being sincere. He opened the door and motioned me in before closing it securely behind him. For a microsecond I thought I could feel the air change around the door, but before I had a chance to think about it Lucas had taken my arm and was leading me down a very, very sketchy hallway. Wallpaper peeled, dirt, dust, bits of ceiling littered the floor. I must have been telegraphing my disgust pretty plainly, because Lucas let out a chuckle._

"_Not in Kansas anymore, Charlotte. Do you think you can handle it?"_

_I bristled at the implication and threw my chin up, "Of course."_

_Lucas smiled again. He had a very warm smile. "Of course."_

_We had reached another door at the end of the hallway. It sagged off its hinges, not completely shut. Voices filled the room beyond and I instinctively hesitated one last time. Lucas patted my shoulder reassuringly and pushed the door open._

"_Welcome home."_

My head snapped back as I awoke with a start, smacking into the stiff concrete. Rubbing the sore spot gingerly, I cursed myself for waking so soon. I closed my eyes and tried to recall the dream... It wasn't over yet! I had to meet everyone; I had to see their faces! It was lost, the dizzy cloud of the remaining images dissipated. I sniffed the air – not evening yet. With a heavy sigh I lowered my head back to my knees and closed my eyes that I might return to the dream I wanted so badly.

* * *

I willed myself see-through, making my way towards the currently unmanned delivery truck. I had thanked my lucky stars when I discovered that one of the blood banks took a delivery at 6:30 pm, just moments after the sunset. Unfortunately it only occurred once a week. Thursday was feeding day.

With a quick glance at the door I jumped into the back of the truck – one refrigerator left. I grabbed a few bags and closed the door, the seal popping just as the deliveryman climbed back up the ramp. I pressed my back against the wall, trying not to rustle the plastic tarp hanging behind me as he stepped forward and loaded the refrigerator onto a dolly. I knew he couldn't see me, but still I waited holding my breath as he rolled the dolly down the ramp and headed back towards the blood bank door. Too close…

As soon as I heard the door slam behind him I took off down the street to the safety of a dumpster's shadow in an abandoned alley. I sat with my back against the wall and dropped two of the bags onto my outstretched legs. The third I tore into like there was no tomorrow. Shivers rippled throughout my body as I felt my strength returning. The other two bags seemed to glow in my awakened bloodlust, but I held back. If I ate too much at once I would only make myself sick; a revelation that came after my initial discovery of the Thursday night delivery. Besides, if I parceled them out throughout the evening it wouldn't feel so much like I was starving. I'd tried saving more bags for the days in between, but blood, like most leftovers, requires refrigeration. Without it, well…suffice it to say it was inedible. And I was hungry.

I hadn't given up on there being deliveries at the other blood banks around town. It was part of my routine now. Get up as the sun is setting, scout for blood, and then patrol. Eating only once a week certainly wasn't comfortable, but I was surviving. Between the hunger pangs and lack of sleep (being alone I was wary of letting my guard down fully) I was feeling a little on edge. I guess I had turned patrolling into my coping mechanism. So long as I was vigilant, I wasn't thinking about, you know…

In the back of my mind I knew I should have been taking it easier in my weakened state, not to mention the fact that I was still just a baby in demon-years. I couldn't help it. It's not like I was out looking for a fight with a demon I couldn't handle; I just wanted to kick the crap out of one that I could. I needed the outlet, the catharsis.

It was only a matter of time…

* * *

Perched on the edge of a high rise a figure in white knelt, peering over the ledge and into the alley below with an expression akin to the stone gargoyle that flanked him. Absorbed in the events taking place down in the narrow passage between himself and the adjacent building, he watched intently…

* * *

I'd let it follow me for a few blocks. I knew it had picked up my scent, but it kept its distance. I didn't want the fight to start until it was on my terms. Number one, as in any fight, being as far away from civilians as possible. I wound my way further downtown. It was almost two; nobody would be around the bank buildings save for the occasional security guard.

As we walked in tandem, a span of say twenty meters between us, I tried to sniff out just what it was. Its scent was acute, drawn around a minute space – my confidence grew, this one wasn't much bigger than me. I inhaled again, this time for the telltale scent of a breed. It was a mixture of odors no human nose could discern – green with jealousy – Envy. I allowed myself one wicked smile of anticipation. Tonight was my night.

I slowed my pace and nonchalantly turned into a narrow alley between two of the enormous clustered skyscrapers. Then I shot down to the center of the alley about ten meters in, and leaned my shoulder against the brick wall, waiting. I barely had the time to fix my face into a wan stare when the demon rounded the corner. It – he, I could see now – looked at me like I was Thanksgiving dinner. I held my ground as he stalked forward.

"Lost?" He hissed, smiling to reveal a healthy set of pointed teeth.

"Not quite." I wasn't in the mood for faux-witty banter…just a few more meters…

"It's…"

I didn't let him finish the sentence. He'd passed the six-meter mark - I pounced on him. First things first, a good right hook to the jaw. Wipe that disgusting smile off his face.

My assault took him by surprise, but he rallied faster than I expected. He picked himself up and pitched me a mean blow to the chest, throwing me backwards into the brick wall. I groaned as I struggled to stand, unintentionally betraying my weakness.

The Envy demon just stood there and smirked. "There's not much of a point if you aren't going to put up a fight…" He laughed.

Forget the fighting. It was time to finish this.

I stood up straight and let the light flow out of my hands, encasing them in a faint blue translucent shell. I held them out in front of me just to make sure he could see.

The smile melted from his face.

My smile returned. "You didn't give me a chance…"

He looked about ready to fly, so I let the light hit him full on. He staggered back into the opposite wall. My senses blurred as the power began to engulf us both. I could feel the light rushing through every part of me, the dark matter passing through the momentary bond and into my body. Finally the deed was done. My senses returned and I fell to my knees, exhausted. The alley was empty, save for me.

Suddenly my stomach lurched. Shit, not yet! I usually have some time… Taking it in on an empty stomach was a bad idea…

I vomited black sludge all over the concrete. Practice kept me from getting my clothes dirty. When the last of it had been expelled from my body I spat twice and bit into my wrist, letting the taste of the blood wash the disgusting mess from my mouth.

Preoccupied as such, it took me a moment to notice the white silhouette standing at the end of the alleyway, blocking me in. When I did, I just sat there, wrist still lodged in my open mouth, staring. I licked my wrist clean as the shock began to subside and the fear take over. Slowly, I rose to my feet. My head swam; it took all my concentration not to succumb to the dizziness.

He just stood there. Oh, it was him alright. I was tired. I was hungry. And I was just doing my job. What the hell did he want? Finally, my exhaustion overruled my fear.

"What do you want?" Not nasty, not rude, just worn-out pleading…

He closed the gap between us, making me flinch. The proximity was almost too much. Once again he stared down at me with those hard green eyes – judging me, I knew. I could only bear to look for a few seconds.

"How did you do that?" His voice actually seemed more inquisitive than accusatory.

"Do what?" I returned, not quite believing this conversation was happening.

"The light – where did you call it from?"

Call it from? "I don't know."

He smirked, "Are those the only three words in your vocabulary?"

Was he making fun of me? Without thinking, I scoffed, "Of course not! You just keep asking stupid questions!" As the last few words passed my lips thoughts of doom, doom, doom began to cloud my mind.

Still, he just stood there, staring at me with that damned indecipherable look. I think he could feel me squirming under his gaze and the sick bastard was enjoying it.

"Is it stupid, then, the power you have?" He cocked his head to the side, baiting me.

"Of course not!"

"And yet you have know idea how you came by it?"

"No." Plain and simple.

"What kind of demon are you?" The question sounded sincere, and yet my mouth betrayed me…

"Oh, for the love of god…"

His face narrowed instantly. What the hell was I thinking? Taking the Lord's name in vain in front of a goddamn angel?

I went for the save. "It's just, you've asked me that already and I've told you over and over again…"

"You don't know."

"Exactly." I knew my discomfort must be palpable. I shuffled my feet and looked away.

He was still staring at me, his face a blank slate. Had I made him angry? Was he finally going to finish me off? I bristled under his gaze and crossed my arms over my chest, bracing myself. He caught me completely off-guard.

"What is your name?"

My name? I was so surprised I couldn't remember. My name… What was my name…? Oh, right.

"Charlotte." It came out more like a question than a statement.

"Hmm."

Hmm? Was that the wrong answer?

"Tell me Charlotte, how many demons have you…dispatched with."

How many demons? I…

"I don't…umm…well, maybe thirty or forty."

"By yourself?"

"Yes…"

He looked me over as though he were sizing me up. "Hmm…"

My nerves were completely shot, when was this going to be over?

"Alright, one last question and you may go."

I was ready to answer just about anything, though his domineering attitude was grating beyond measure.

"Why did you bite your wrist just now?"

That's it? Ha!

I smirked, "Have you ever tasted evil?"


	7. Chapter 7

True to his word, he let me go.

He had considered my answer with a patronizing, "Hmph." I'm still not sure whether he believed me. But after one last look up and down, an amused sort of smile plastered to his face, he disappeared.

I took a deep, glorious breath and collapsed against the brick wall.

The air began to warm as I walked towards another condemned building we'd stayed in about a year ago. I could feel the toll of the fight beginning to catch up with me. I scolded myself for letting the Envy demon catch me unawares, for letting him see how weak I was. Mentally, I felt better for having taken care of him – though I still harbored a great desire to pummel something into oblivion. I was a little torn. I shouldn't have let the "fight" portion of the fight end so quickly. Henry was always chastising me for depending so much on my power. It took time, and it left me vulnerable. On the other hand, given my current strength, my power seemed to be my only saving grace. I was going to have to be more careful, at least until I could find a better food source. The pain shooting through the muscles of my back was a testament to that. I wasn't healing as quickly as I should have.

The metal door made an awful screeching sound as I pulled it shut. I couldn't smell any humans nearby, so I didn't worry about it. The hooks and chains hanging from the ceiling gave the small, rectangular room a nice horror-movie veneer. Given the size of the door and the vents, it must have been a meat freezer before the building was abandoned. I sighed and settled into a corner, hugging my knees.

Staring into space I lost myself and smiled for a moment. In my mind's eye I saw Henry standing straight-backed, trying to look taller as he shouted down Sal over a mattress.

_Marcy and I watched from the floor, having already claimed our own. Sal returned Henry's self-righteous posturings (it was a Warrior versus Healer argument, who deserved it more) with his own and Marcy and I couldn't help but laugh as the dialogue devolved into crude name-calling. _

_The two hit a lull, catching their respective breaths, and Marcy elbowed me, saying just loud enough with much conviction, "Lovers' quarrel." _

_We dissolved into giggling as both Henry and Sal threw nasty looks our way. Sal opened his mouth to make a retort just as Lucas entered the room. Without even a look, Lucas said simply and forcefully, "Share it or it's gone." _

_Marcy and I desperately tried to stifle our laughter as Henry and Sal exchanged venomous looks, each with a corner of mattress in hand. Lucas looked down at us and rolled his eyes, but the corner of his mouth was turned up._

_Henry and Sal shared the mattress after another argument over who got what side…_

My throat hitched for a moment as the vision disappeared. I lowered my head to my knees and shut my eyes tight, trying to hold onto the feeling as sleep overtook me.

* * *

The next few weeks offered no new breakthroughs in blood delivery. The hunger pangs didn't bother me so much as they had at the beginning. Maybe I was getting used to it. Maybe my stomach was shrinking…

It was nine weeks now, that I'd been on my own.

I hadn't had any more run-ins with demons, though I had broken up a few human scuffles. I caught a man holding up a convenience store on the far side of town. It wasn't quite the same. Don't get me wrong – I wanted to help, that's what I'm here for after all. But intervening in human affairs takes a sort of finesse that I haven't quite gotten the hang of. There's a reason Lucas says to stay away from them. How do I play off my superhuman strength without raising any eyebrows? What if someone remembers my face? Henry told me that as I grew into my powers I would have the ability to manipulate minds, but he wouldn't elaborate. Lucas wasn't quite so straightforward; he told me to focus on my training. In fact, I think I may have gotten Henry in trouble when I brought it up; but, as I had no physical proof, that idea was based entirely on intuition. Lucas never wanted to discuss powers with me. My power in particular seemed to be a taboo subject to everyone.

In an interaction with humans, there was no room to be sloppy. And unfortunately, I just wasn't that smooth yet. With a demon, I could just launch myself and tear away without another thought. With a human I had to be…delicate. Trust me, it's harder than it sounds. The man in the convenience store had given me a good elbow to the eye. It was only a fraction of the force of a demon blow, but it still hurt. For a moment I had to stop and remind myself that I could seriously injure him if I wasn't careful. There's a strict rule against injuring humans – even if they're dangerous. Still, this guy was happily terrorizing a cowering clerk, a working man fresh off some kind of laborious shift, and a mother sheltering two children behind her frayed skirt. And now he had dealt me another blow to the stomach, simultaneously cracking me over the head with the butt of his pistol. Instead of falling like I was supposed to I gave him a quick flash of black eyes and a nice kick to the crotch. That put him down right quick. I placed the gun on the counter and motioned for the working man to come take over. I waited outside on the curb (invisible now) for the sirens. As the cops pulled up I took off back into the city. Hopefully in all the chaos a clear description of me would be lost. In my head I could hear Henry counting down everything I'd done wrong…

* * *

Things continued in much the same way for the next couple of weeks. Despite my hunger, it all seemed to be going a little too well. I'd had to deal with that asshole angel a couple more times. I think he just wanted to remind me that he could find me whenever he felt like it. But I'd had no real threat from anyone else. Lucas did say he would be watching over me…

It was Friday night, so my energy level was at its peak. The moon was high as I wandered the empty streets of the warehouse district, perhaps a little over-confident in my luck so far. My nose pricked suddenly at the scent of another demon. I smiled and turned in its direction, ready for a fight. My eagerness was short lived, as the scent of a second demon reached my nose. It was approaching me from the opposite direction of the first, and gaining fast. Before I had a chance to react my senses were flooded with the advance of two more demons. It made no sense – demons are solitary creatures – territorial. Were they running forward to attack me or each other?

Another microsecond and I had my answer. I was surrounded. With wicked smiles all around they moved closer, leaving me no chance to escape. They weren't much bigger than me – individually I could have handled them easily. Now they had strength in numbers. My fear mounted as the demon in front of me licked his lips, his eyes roving up and down my body – Lust. I turned frantically, trying desperately not to panic. Two pairs of red eyes met me on the other end, vicious twin snarls – Wrath. To my right a noxious odor rose from melting piles of flesh – Gluttony. I knew they could smell my fear. All I could see were four sets of sharp teeth leaning in towards my throat.

From behind me a hand reached out and gave my ass a hard squeeze. I flinched and pulled away with an audible squeak. In the tight space they had created, there wasn't anywhere to go. All four of them laughed, but the awful sound ceased as one of the Wrath demons raised his hand. He bore down on me, seemingly trying to drive me into the arms of the Lust demon.

"Are you afraid, boogeyman?"

I didn't answer - I just stared. I'd heard that word before… If this was going to end well for me I was going to have to take them all on at once. I was wasting time and energy, just standing here.

"Well?"

The Lust demon made another grab at me. It had to be now!

I pulled my arms in across my chest and let the light flow in all directions. I felt something strike me on my right side, but it was a weak blow. There was another strike to my left, even weaker. In my mind I willed the light to pour from me and engulf the four demons. Slowly, very slowly it seemed, I felt the connections build. I prayed that I would be able to make the transfer on all four simultaneously, given that I had never attempted it on any more than two – and that was at full strength. My consciousness began to waver as each bridge was completed. The dark matter passed into me.

And then everything went black.

* * *

Consciousness returned in short bursts.

I was lying on something soft.

The air smelled clean in that over-filtered way, sterile…

My head was throbbing, but I seemed to be in one piece.

I opened my eyes slowly; the light overwhelmed my pounding headache.

The ceiling was a stucco beige; with much concentration I moved my head to the left – a flower print ran along the wall and there was an empty wooden desk with one of those old-fashioned phones, a blue receiver and curled cord.

The bed I was lying on was made up with a pastel green comforter and big pillows.

I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to gather more information with my nose…

And instantly I was pressed up against the headboard, shrinking away from the white silhouette that was seated next to me.

The white stung my tired eyes; I pulled myself into a tight ball, trying to put as much distance between us as possible. I could barely move for the throbbing in my head, my whole body shook with fear and exhaustion.

He didn't move.

Adrenaline gave me a small respite from the pain. I looked around frantically, struggling to place exactly where I was. The angel just sat there, his face unreadable.

I choked slightly on the words: "Where am I?"

"Safe."

Safe? How could I possibly be safe?

I wanted to make an ugly retort, but my stomach started to clench in an all-too-familiar way. I swallowed hard and, spying a toilet through the door on my right, made a run for it.

My thoughts went blank as I evacuated four demons-worth of evil from my system. When I finally felt empty I collapsed against the wall next to the toilet, tears involuntarily streaming down my face from the exertion. With effort, I lifted my wrist towards my mouth, but a hand stopped me.

My confusion dispersed quickly: I didn't see the angel kneeling in front of me holding my wrist, all I could focus on was the glass of red liquid in his other hand. He must have seen the hunger on my face because he let my hand drop to my lap and brought the glass to my lips. Blood never tasted so good…

I drained the glass in a few gulps. I could feel the warmth spreading to my extremities. It wasn't enough to battle my exhaustion, though, and against my will I could feel my consciousness slipping away again. I fought to stay awake, but my vision faded to white and my heavy lids fell with the angel hovering over me.

* * *

The girl's head slumped to her chest as the figure in white watched, fascinated.

Placing the empty glass on the nearby sink, he stood and observed the sleeping demon on the floor. Glancing at the toilet her tangled limbs were pressed up against, his features turned up in surprised curiosity – the black mess inside had begun to recede. It melted away until the toilet was as clean as it had been before.

The curiosity tempered and softened as his gaze ran back to the young girl overcome by exhaustion. He seemed to consider her with deliberation: faded blue jeans torn up around black sneakers, the tread worn down with use. A non-descript black t-shirt clung to her slight frame, soft brown hair that curled up at the ends made a curtain around her downturned face.

Carefully, he gathered her up from the tile and placed her gently on the end of the bed where she had previously rested. With one hand he brushed a few errant hairs from her cheek, his fingertips just grazing her skin.

For a few moments he sat there, watching her sleeping form thoughtfully.

Then he faded, leaving her to rest.


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke again to sterile air, sprawled over a sea green comforter. As my consciousness returned I shot up in the bed, expecting to see that white silhouette lurking, but a quick survey of the room and a nervous sniff confirmed that I was alone. I let myself fall back against the pillows in relief. Staring at the ceiling, I tried to recall just how I had gotten here. I remembered the demons – four of them working together – it made no sense. But if I was here, I must have won, right? My stomach began to churn in response to my internal question. My throat hitched and I made another bolt for the toilet. I guess I hadn't gotten it all the first time.

After purging more black sludge I sat back against the wall next to the toilet and tore into my wrist. This felt familiar…

I let my arm fall to the floor, my mouth still agape and dripping crimson. That angel had brought me here. He'd given me blood…

Holy shit.

I just sat there for a while, letting it sink in.

That angel had saved my life!

I wanted to laugh; it was just too ridiculous. I tried to pull my legs up but they still felt like lead. It was deceptively simple - I had passed out after killing those demons, if he hadn't brought me here I would have burned up at sunrise. But why? This was entirely new territory and I was entirely unnerved. What was he playing at? What did he want from me?

I used the sink to haul myself up. In doing so I caught a glance of my face in the mirror. I looked like shit. My skin was more pale than usual and my eyes were sunken and tired-looking. Just standing on my own two feet I felt wooden; my limbs were stiff and heavy. Ignoring my reflection I tried to focus on what I should do next. My stomach clenched, this time with hunger. I know I wasn't as strong as normally, but this weakness I felt now, after dealing with just four relatively small demons, was worrying. And they'd been working together…

I shifted my weight so that I could rest against the sink and my heart nearly stopped. There he was, leaning against the doorframe looking like the cat that swallowed the canary. I gripped the counter's edge, desperately trying to keep my legs from giving out under me.

"Good. You're awake."

I had no words – I just stared in disbelief. When my brain finally resumed functioning I decided that now would be a good time to go. Unfortunately, he was still blocking the doorway.

"How do you feel?"

This strange concatenation of the surreal and the terrifying was too much. And I'm quite sure it was showing on my face. I mumbled, "fine," as I turned my gaze to the floor and began my escape. My whole body screamed in protest as I pushed myself forward. He let me pass – it took all my mettle not to recoil when my arm brushed his jacket.

"You're not fine, Charlotte, you're exhausted."

I had to focus to keep the panic at bay: you told him your name - he's not pulling it out of thin air.

"I'm fine," I insisted with the best no-nonsense tone I could muster. I turned toward the other door and, shoring up what little energy I had left, began what I hoped looked like an easy-going gait. I only made it two steps before he blocked my path again. Instinctively my muscles tightened, whatever adrenaline-like compound shooting through my system.

"Sit." Spoken like someone used to giving orders – or used to being obeyed.

I couldn't help it, the unexpected command made me flinch, if only slightly. I stood there for a moment, torn between making my escape and not making him angry. The door was tantalizingly close, but I knew I would never get there unless he let me. With my fear threatening to take over the show I stepped back and sat on the edge of the bed.

He stepped forward and my weary nerves let past another flinch. I stared at the floor, not knowing what to expect. Then an altogether welcome smell – I raised my eyes to see red sloshing around a glass. My stomach lurched, but I held back. I remembered accepting the glass before without a second thought, but here, with my senses (mostly) intact, I knew better than to accept anything from someone like him.

I shook my head, "No, thank you."

He stiffened and regained his composure with such speed that a human never would have noticed.

"Are you saying you're not hungry?"

His tone was damn near venomous. I nodded with hesitance, afraid to look up at him. The ensuing silence was heady, my fear increasing with every passing moment. I could feel his gaze burning into me, but I couldn't will myself to raise my head.

Finally I heard him sigh, at least that's what I think it was. He placed the glass on the table next to the bed. I couldn't move…

Then, in that same commanding tone: "If you insist on starving yourself, that's fine. Get some rest."

And he was gone.

I looked around frantically, my poor brain trying to comprehend what had just happened. The glass sat benignly on the table, the scent of blood wafting pleasantly towards me. With much reluctance, I turned away and headed for the door.

It was locked.

I tried every method of door opening I knew, but no dice. My assault didn't leave so much as a dent. As the realization that I was trapped sank in, I stifled the urge to scream. In my alarm I moved towards the window. I reached out to pull away one of the heavy curtains, and very nearly did, but the scent of sun hit me at the last moment. It was daytime. There was no way out.

As another wave of horror washed over me I sank onto the bed. Why? All sorts of awful explanations began to run through my head. But why save me if he was just going to…

_No. Have to stay calm. As soon as the sun goes down the window is fair game…I just have to wait. _

The smell of blood invaded my senses again. Without thinking I found myself crawling over the bed towards the table. Hovering just above the glass I took in a deep breath. My whole body shivered. It smelled as it should… I sat down next to the table and stared at the shining red liquid. My stomach growled again as my rationality began to crumble. Just one sip, I told myself. If there's something wrong with it I won't have taken much. The glass was heavy in my hand. As I brought it to my lips I could feel my fangs extend to their painful limits. I took a sip, pulling the glass from my lips unwillingly. It tasted as it should…

Throwing caution to the wind, I downed the glass in a matter of seconds.

My stomach rejoiced, but then the exhaustion truly began to set in. My instinct said not to let my guard down, but my brain said that without rest even my instinct would be useless. With a firm instruction to my internal clock that pre-sunset was waking time, I pulled the green comforter over my weary body and promptly passed out.

* * *

When I woke up I had to take a moment to extract myself from the tangled comforter. Pulling the last bit of fabric down from over my head I sat up nervously. He wasn't here. I tested the air; the sun had set. Instantly, I sprang towards the window – I pulled it open with no effort at all. My instinct screamed to make a run for it, but for a reason still unclear to me I decided to take a final survey of the room. Cautiously, I tested the air again. No danger…wait, was that…? The sweet scent of fresh blood drifted over from the table next to the bed. I looked, and there sat a bucket of ice, like one you would see holding champagne. Two bags of blood peered over the edge of the ice bath. I almost did a double take. Was that there when I woke up? Shouldn't I have smelled it right off?

A little voice in the back of my head insisted, "Trap! It's a trap, you idiot! Run!"

I knew it was stupid, but I couldn't just walk away from a free meal. I looked closer at the tempting bags. My jaw dropped a little – the labels, the labels were the same as the blood bank I raided every Thursday!

"Don't be a moron," the voice insisted, "Do you really think they can't be faked?"

But why go to all that trouble? I turned back to the window, determined to leave, but the scent of blood so close… Battling my ambivalence, I looked around the room again. It occurred to me that I had no idea what day it was. A television sat across from the bed, it's remote placed carelessly on the desk beside the window. It couldn't hurt to gather a little information – it would only take a second. I reached for the remote and turned the television on. The screen turned blue and a man in a suit began to describe the week's weather forecast. A news scroll along the bottom of the image declared today to be Sunday. My heart fell and I glanced back towards the ice bucket. Eat now or wait until Thursday… The thought of four more hungry nights was unbearable.

Trying to rationalize, I decided a good test would be if the door were open. How an unlocked door and tainted blood are in any way related was irrelevant. I just needed a justification…any justification…

After checking to be sure the window wouldn't shut on its own I took careful steps towards the door. The closer I got the more I expected to see him pop up beside me. The sound of the weatherman's optimistic tenor only increased my paranoia. I reached for the handle like a woman in a horror movie, steeling myself as though an ax-murderer were waiting on the other side. I turned the knob…and the door swung in just as it was made to do. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief and turned towards the ice bucket with new determination. Not taking any more chances, I flew towards the bucket, grabbing the bags and taking off out the window before the weatherman had a chance to finish the word "folks."

* * *

Across the street a figure in white sat on the ledge of another building's roof, staring with interest over into a room on the third floor of the adjacent hotel. Inside a girl pulled her body free of blankets and launched herself towards the window. She lifted the heavy pane with ease and then stopped. The man's face turned up with a hint of curiosity as she looked back and paused. She checked the window again, her face rife with confliction. Then the room's television flickered to life and the girl stood stock still – or had her shoulders slumped just a little?

She began to cross the room towards the door with such hesitance that the beginnings of a smile formed on the figure in white's face. Her sigh of relief as the door swung open was clearly audible – he let out a short exhalation of his own – was it a laugh?

With superhuman speed the girl whipped around the room and out the window, her black wings shining in the moonlight.

The figure in white lingered, clearly amused by the events that had just unfolded before him. He faded and reappeared within the room. Looking around briefly he took stock of what was now missing with a smirk. Then he faded completely.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been two days. I felt fine, so I guess it's safe to assume that the blood I took from that room was clean. I was still in shock over the whole affair. I'd played everything in my head over and over again…and each time I returned to the impossible conclusion that the angel might actually have been helping me…maybe even on purpose. Now more than ever I wished I could go to Lucas or Marcy or just anyone that could shed some light on what the hell was going on. I needed someone to tell me I wasn't crazy.

I tried to reach back and remember a time when I believed that angels were good; before I learned that good and evil were all relative. I had decided to hole up at the very far end of a bar for the evening. Strength in numbers, I told myself. The place was packed, a raucous mass of people moving in and out between the high tables. I ordered a gin and tonic and kept my head down. I wanted everyone there to see me, but I had no intention of talking to anyone. The bartender gave me a look, but fortunately didn't ask for an ID. I definitely didn't feel like fighting with a human over my age tonight.

I thanked him quietly as he set the glass down in front of me. I swirled the clear liquid around and listened to the ice cubes clink. My thoughts began to stray towards ice cubes in a bucket, so I drowned them with a quick shot of liquor. As I set the glass back down on a torn and wet green napkin a brief wave of sadness rolled over me. What was I going to do now? I wished with everything in me that Lucas would sit down on the stool next to mine. Or Henry. Or Marcy. Someone I could talk to. I swirled the contents of the glass again and from the recesses of my memory I pulled a conversation from my first days as a demon:

_The night was coming to a close and I was walking contentedly, sandwiched between Lucas and Henry. The decision had been made that Henry would be my partner and a little pit of nervousness and excitement had settled in my abdomen. I was still figuring things out and beginning to get over my initial insecurities. I was filled with questions, but not always quite sure how to voice them. Thus:_

"_So what else is true?"_

"_You're going to have to be a little more specific, Charlotte." Lucas smiled patronizingly and Henry laughed._

"_Ugh…I don't know…" I stopped to think for a moment, "What about other demons – where do they come from?"_

"_Really?" Henry elbowed me._

_I frowned. "Hell…?"_

"_Very good!" He began to mock-applaud my answer._

_I muttered, "Ass…" and elbowed him back. After another moment of consideration, "So what about angels, then?"_

_I was new at this but I instantly felt the air all around us become tense._

_I looked from Henry to Lucas and back. "What?"_

_Henry seemed ready to comment, but, after glancing over my head at Lucas, changed his mind._

_I turned to look at Lucas and all the lightheartedness of our previous banter had left his face. I smiled nervously, unsure of how to handle the sudden change. "What?"_

_Lucas paused for a moment like he was gathering his thoughts. Then, with unwavering conviction:_

"_Angels are our enemies, Charlotte."_

_I started to laugh, sure that he was just messing with me, but his face remained stern._

"_Come on, really? You said we're the good guys…"_

"_It's not that simple."_

_I was still struggling to understand. "We're good, they're good – sounds pretty simple to me." I smiled, glancing back towards Henry, hoping for a laugh. Henry shook his head briefly and frowned. Then he ran his hand over his head, pushing his brown hair out of his eyes and letting it trace down his short ponytail – a gesture I would learn to recognize as anxiety. I turned back to Lucas and I could see in his face that the truth was going to be unpleasant._

_I made another pass: "We're both good, so what's the problem?"_

_Lucas let out a rapid breath. "The problem is the definition of 'good'."_

"_There's more than one…?"_

"_Heh," Lucas smiled sardonically. "No, not to them."_

_I was still lost. I opened my mouth to ask another question, but Lucas stopped me._

"_Charlotte, you've learned the extent of the spectrum. Demons are evil and angels are good. Extremes, both of them. We, however, fall somewhere in the middle."_

_I wanted to protest, but Lucas beat me to the punch._

"_It's not the way things truly are, but it is the way of the world. We are good demons, and thus will never be accepted by either side."_

"_But that's just silly!" I interjected, "The angels have to know that we're on their side…"_

"_They don't care," said Henry._

"_So…what, do they just ignore us?"_

_Henry looked away to stare straight ahead._

"_Charlotte," Lucas' voice was frighteningly calm, "It is very important that you listen and remember: angels are our enemies. They do not differentiate between demons, they kill on sight."_

"_Kill…"_

"_Yes, hunt and kill. They will show you no mercy. I know this is shocking to you, but it is something you must understand and accept if you want to survive."_

_I was left in a stunned silence. We were nearing the safe house and I could see Rhoda up ahead calling for Lucas. He gripped my shoulder for a moment and gave me what I assume was meant to be a reassuring smile; then he sped up to meet her._

_I felt like my whole world had collapsed. We were the good guys! How could they hate us? How could they just ignore the work we do? We both hunt demons - how could we not be on the same side? Just how "good" were they if they couldn't – or wouldn't – recognize the difference between us and your common demon? _

_Henry gave me a playful shove, pulling me out of my horrified thoughts. I looked at him for a moment and then to the ground, trying to come to grips with this awful lesson. He waited patiently, his expression encouraging._

_Finally, I came to the ultimate question:_

"_So, what do I do if I come across an angel?"_

_Henry waxed rebel-wise, "You ever see white, kiddo, ya don't look, ya don't think – you __**run**__."_

_I smiled, believing in his confidence. He smiled back._

The ratio in my drink had swung in favor of melted ice. I thought about ordering another, but decided against it. I debated going see-through right then and there, just to see if the bartender would notice. It's not like I had any money anyway…as I figured it, the world owed me a drink. I had to have a nice bank of karma stockpiled by now.

I looked back down at my glass and thought again about that bucket of ice. Why would he help me? I was beginning to think that despite my fear I might just have to attempt a real conversation with him. But the knot in the pit of my stomach said that I sincerely hoped I would never see him (or any angel) ever again.


	10. Chapter 10

I remained see-through as I stepped out onto the metro platform in the early evening. Holing up in the underground was always a bit of a gamble; as a twenty-four hour shelter from the sun, it was a favored location for all sorts of disgusting creatures. Being alone, I figured, could be a both a blessing and a curse. I could find a small space to cram myself into and most likely go unnoticed, but if I let my guard down for too long, well, that last bit was pretty much the main issue at any place I considered. The only reason I decided to risk it was because I was too nervous to stay at one retired safe house for more than a couple of nights. I was moving through the backlog like wildfire. I knew I was being a little unreasonable – under Lucas' command the family usually spent at least a couple of weeks in any particular safe house. The longest we'd spent in one place (in my time) was probably a few months. Still, with so many factors playing into my paranoia, I just didn't feel safe anywhere.

Heading towards the stairs that led up to the street I smiled for a moment, allowing my opacity to return. When I first became a demon, I remembered, learning to sleep on the ground had been particularly difficult. Returning exhausted from a night of training and patrol I would have given anything to sleep in that soft pillow-topped queen-size bed from my human life. As I stepped into the fresh night air I laughed to myself; now I would give anything for that sagging, stained twin Marcy and I usually shared. I had to give myself a little credit, though. Sleeping on the ground barely registered anymore - I guess I'm really on my way to becoming a seasoned demon.

Testing the air I could feel the beginnings of autumn rolling in. The breeze carried cold crests on a warm wave. Walking north, I ruminated on how I could discern this tiniest of changes and yet not be affected by it. I could feel the cold, I knew what it was, but it had no impact on my internal temperature.

I stopped in front of a shop window. A woman behind the glass was fixing a scarf over the shoulders of a headless mannequin. Humans were preparing for the change as well. I could see a line of jackets hung up along the left wall of the store. They even had the one I like: a plain black zip-up hoodie. For a moment I considered going in and swiping one. I didn't need it to stay warm, but I would if I was going to fit in when the time came. Looking down at my frayed jeans, I thought that they would be in need of replacing soon as well. After another moment's deliberation I decided it was too soon just yet. The woman hadn't noticed me observing her, so I continued to watch as she struggled to pile the thick scarf onto the mannequin's lack of neck. A hint of loneliness settled in the center of my chest; Henry would have something smart to say right now. He'd be giving me tips on how to nick that jacket while causing just the right amount of trouble…

I sighed and turned left to continue my stroll.

And walked directly into a wall of white.

My instinct kicked in and I went invisible as I turned around, ready to bolt. But I barely had a chance to take that first step when a hand latched around my left bicep, dragging me back. The force of the motion spun me around to face my captor. I know I should have seen this sort of thing coming by now and yet still I just stood there, eyes lowered, as abject terror rushed through my frozen body.

"Feeling better?"

The angel's voice was almost friendly, though laced heavily with condescension. It did nothing, however, to ease my fear. I steeled myself to take off the moment he released me. Then, without looking up:

"Let me go."

The angel kept his tight grip on my arm. "I asked you a question."

I risked a short glance upwards. I didn't see any overt malice in his face, but his eyes – his eyes seemed to be daring me to defy him. I wanted to scream. This helplessness, it was beyond infuriating. So I tried again:

"I'm fine. Please let me go."

"Haven't I already proven that you cannot outrun me?"

My hopes of escaping deflated. What the hell did he want? I didn't want to pay lip service to his ego, so I stayed silent.

"I asked you a question, Charlotte."

This was getting really old, really fast. I wasn't going anywhere, might as well run with it. I looked him in the eyes as I gave rein to my next impulse. "What do you want?"

He smiled, but I didn't know what to make of it. Was he actually amused or was he preparing to strike me out of existence? His hold on my arm tightened just slightly, and then he let his arm drop to his side.

"Do I need to remind you of the futility of running?"

I rubbed my arm and looked away. "No."

"Good. Follow me."

Alarm bells rang from the mountaintops – like hell I was following him anywhere! Not running was one thing; he was kidding himself if he thought he was going to get me to go somewhere with him willingly. I crossed my arms and stood my ground.

It took a moment for him to realize that I wasn't complying with his order. He turned back and let out a short huff; if I didn't know any better I would have said he was frustrated with me. Still, I stood my ground.

Finally he shook his head, sighing, and pointed across the street. I looked in that direction and saw the tables and chairs of a café patio. Now I was confused…

"They're for sitting."

I looked back at the angel and he was staring at me like he was instructing a small child. I came dangerously close to calling him an ass out loud. Instead, I opted for something a little more constructive:

"Why do we need to sit?"

Again he gave me that patronizing look. "You see, in civil society it is common to sit while having a conversation."

I ignored the sarcasm. "A conversation?"

"Yes, Charlotte, a conversation."

I honestly didn't know what to say. It was just too ridiculous. I looked back at the café and immediately began to worry. Where was this going? What was his end game? I must have paused for too long.

"Surely you have a question or two."

This was a trap, right? The angel crossed the street and seated himself at one of the tables. I was having trouble willing my legs to move. He was staring right at me, leaned back in his chair with one ankle resting on the other knee, like he owned the whole goddamn world. Who am I kidding – he does…

I took a deep breath. I knew this was going to have to happen eventually. I did want to know what the deal was with the hotel and the blood... Another deep breath and I crossed the street to join him.


	11. Chapter 11

As I sat down in the metal chair across from him this feeling of anticipation lodged itself in the forefront of my mind. I don't know what it was I was waiting for – some sort of primeval retribution, I suppose. Maybe the ground was going to open up and demons were going to grab me by the ankles and drag me down to hell. Maybe there was some other insidious method of extracting information that I was unaware of. The idea that he actually meant to have a real conversation with me (for whatever reason) just barely made the list. The spectre of expectation was killing me. He was just sitting there, king of the world, with that maddening look of pure amusement plastered to his face. I couldn't stop fidgeting; I sat on my hands to keep myself from picking at my nails. He was enjoying this far too much. Thoroughly aggravated, I broke first:

"Well…?"

"Have you made yourself comfortable?" He grinned.

_Ugh._

"I'm fine, thank you."

_Bastard._

"Good."

He took off his Fedora and placed it on the table in front of him. There commenced another awkward silence. I still couldn't stop myself from fidgeting and it was with nervous glances left and right that it suddenly occurred to me that the street was uncharacteristically empty for this time of night. That couldn't be good.

He must have noticed me noticing how quiet it was. "I thought we could use a little privacy."

Privacy? "So you're saying you're the reason there's no one around…"

"Yes."

Oh, that was encouraging. I decided against pursuing that thread any further – I wasn't sure I would like where it lead. If it was still at all possible, I'm sure my discomfort increased.

"I only wish to talk, Charlotte."

I turned back to look him in the face. "Talk about what, exactly?"

"You."

_Oh boy…_

I hedged, "There's not much to talk about…"

"Hardly," he smiled mischievously, "You do yourself an injustice."

I tried to stem my annoyance. "You already know everything about me."

He conceded, "Yes, but I'd like to clear up a few details. I would think that you have a question or two for me as well."

I crossed my arms over my chest. I knew my face was plainly telegraphing my anxiety, but I couldn't seem to pull it into that calculated stare I saved for demons. I started wishing that he was a demon, any kind of demon – at least then I'd have a chance to get a few good shots in.

"I suppose you're expecting me to begin."

I leaned back in my chair, my arms still crossed, and did my best to look indifferent.

_Careful, Charlotte. Don't give him anything…_

"Alright," he cleared his throat_._ "We'll begin with your power."

This again… "What of it?"

"I'd like to know how you came by it."

"We've been through this…"

"Yes, yes, _you don't know_. Tell me how you discovered it."

Presumptuous ass…I debated whether I should tell him. It was a relatively innocuous story – if I just kept it simple.

"Charlotte…"

"Alright!" I shot him a contemptuous look. "It just…_happened_."

"Happened how?"

"Ugh…I was fighting a demon…"

"And…"

"And the next thing I know it just _happened_."

The angel frowned. "You're going to have to do better than that."

The flow of words was loosening my tongue. "Well that's pretty much it."

"You would have me believe that you were fighting a demon and suddenly, unexpectedly, a great power just flowed out of you."

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. "Yes."

The angel sighed, a pallor of frustration cast over his face. For an instant it reminded me of Lucas and immediately I was horrified with myself for comparing the two of them. The angel smiled dangerously and the similarity extinguished.

"Let's try this again. I'd like a blow by blow – that is, if you can actually remember."

Without thinking I returned his arrogant look with my own sardonic smirk. He had to already know what I was going to say!

"_Charlotte_…"

"Fine! Like I told you, I was fighting a demon. It was a Sloth demon. I was having my ass handed to me. The demon knocked me into a wall. It continued to come at me, so I threw up my arms to defend myself. The next thing I know 'it' took over. There."

"'It' being your power."

"Yes."

"What do you mean 'it' took over?"

_I meant it like I said it…for the love of god… _

"It just took over!" I threw my arms up for emphasis.

"Describe it."

"Describe what?"

"Tell me what happens when 'it' takes over."

I hedged again, "It's not really something you can put into words."

He cocked his head to the side mockingly, "Do your best, then."

"Ugh…" I tried to think of where to begin, but I really wasn't kidding when I said it was a difficult thing to describe. "It just…it…it engulfs me and the demon. It makes a bond that the evil passes through. That's it."

"And the aftermath?" He grinned again.

"You _know_ what happens in the aftermath."

"Fair enough. When your 'it' takes over – it leaves you defenseless, does it not?"

_Right, like I'm going to give you a laundry list of my weaknesses, you pompous ass._

What was I thinking? Would he know if I was lying? Did I really want to take that chance? Best be noncommittal.

I shrugged, "Eh."

He laughed quietly to himself, I could feel that debased assessment of me congealing in his head. "And your friends," he smirked. "What do they think of your power?"

My whole body turned to lead at the word "friends". Now I was angry. How dare he bring up my family so cavalierly? Did he honestly think I was going to discuss them with him – the reason I couldn't go home?

"My _friends_ will not be referred to in this conversation at all, whatsoever."

My tone must have hit its mark because the angel actually looked taken aback for a microsecond. But he recovered his composure without skipping a beat, settling back to that time worn ambiguous look.

"As you wish."

I looked away. Like he didn't already know everything he needed to know about my family. The reminder of my exile stung. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to end this pathetic excuse for a conversation and take off into the night. I leaned forward in my chair but the angel was one step ahead of me:

"We're not done yet, Charlotte."

I couldn't help myself. "Of course we're not…"

"Despite what you may think, I am not your enemy."

That one threw me for a loop. I shot him a nasty glare, "You're kidding, right?"

His face remained unchanged. "Not at all."

I scoffed, "Oh, so the part where you invaded my mind and threatened to kill me was just for shits and giggles, then."

"Charlotte…"

"No!" I was starting to lose it. "You're the reason I can't go home! You're the reason I'm hungry all the time and can't sleep!" I stood up, "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

I tried to walk away, but he grabbed me by the arm again. Fear that I had crossed the line this time began to inch up my spine. He held me at arms length, his forehead furrowed, staring down at me. He raised his other hand and I braced myself, expecting a blow. But then he stopped; his features relaxed and he sighed heavily. I couldn't control my erratic breathing. His white-knuckle grip on my arm began to ease.

"I'm not…It's…"

Was he actually struggling to speak?

"I can't leave you alone, Charlotte."

I didn't know what to say. I tugged at my arm and he released me. He just stood there, looking at me with – I don't know. I don't know how he was looking at me. I was at a complete loss, so I ran. I ran all the way across town. If it hadn't been for Lucas' warning, I might never have stopped running.

When I finally came to a halt I squeezed myself into a hole between two concrete girders under a bridge. I pressed my forehead to my knees and tried to curb my labored breathing.

What did he mean he can't leave me alone?


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a week since I'd last seen the angel.

In the days following our conversation (read: interrogation), I tried to piece together a rational assessment of the words we'd exchanged. So he was interested in my power. What was it that he didn't understand? He had seen my memories – why did he want me to explain it to him? The memories should have sufficed; in fact, I was more than sure that the feelings that accompany experience were relayed in a memory, so a memory had to be much more well rounded than any spoken word. The memories he'd taken from me should have been explanation enough.

But he'd said he wanted to hear it from me.

He'd said he wasn't my enemy.

He'd said he couldn't leave me alone.

It was those last words – "I can't leave you alone" – that truly scared me. He had seemed so sincere…

I know why I fled. From the moment I understood that I would have to go into exile there had always been a tiny flicker of hope that I could some day return. I thought that if I just stayed away long enough, until the threat was forgotten, Lucas would find me and my family would take me back. Every day was one day closer to home.

Those five words were a death sentence. It didn't matter if he killed me. It didn't matter if he actually meant me no harm. It didn't matter if he had tried to help me. If he truly meant what he said, I could never see my family again. All hope was lost.

I hated him all the more for those five words.

I had begun to question his motives with the results of our last few meetings. I had even entertained the idea that he saw me as more than just a common demon. That he just might not be out to get me. Now he had sealed it; he had taken my family away forever. There were no words…

I had spent the next few days in a very deep depression. Why try anymore? What did it matter if my brothers and sisters saw me crying alone? I would never see their pity or their reprimands. I spent my whole life looking for acceptance, for a purpose. When Lucas found me I thought that I had won the jackpot; I finally belonged. And in one fell swoop that fucking angel had taken it all away.

Come Thursday I started to pull myself up again. The blood helped raise my strength and my spirits. My thoughts began to return to the practical. Wallowing in self-pity wasn't going to change anything. Lucas had told me from the beginning that this wasn't going to be an easy life. He was still watching over me…

With this rejuvenation came more practical thoughts. If he couldn't leave me alone as he said, then I was stuck with him. Not exactly a welcome epiphany. I began to think that I had been a little brash, running away without asking him _why_ he couldn't leave me alone. It was hard enough trying to think straight when he was standing next to me; I didn't feel the need to add any more dimensions to our relationship beyond my basic fear. I wanted him to be chasing me down, acting superior as he dished out threats. By stumbling over his words and leaving me alone he was surreptitiously forcing me to see him as more than another man in white. It was supposed to be simple. He was the hunter and I was the prey. No in-depth analysis; no thought required.

But with the facts laid out in front of me, his actions only lead to further confusion. He had physically attacked me, but once he recognized what I was he had stopped (save for the bruises required to keep me in place). He had rescued me from the sun and given me blood...

What was I thinking? There was no rationalizing here! He's an angel – his actions are irrelevant! This could all be a set-up; I bet he thinks he can use me to get to the rest of my family. If I let my guard down for even a moment he could destroy me with a snap of his fingers.

Still, his continued absence only accentuated my worrying. Was he giving me time to calm down? Why wasn't he here trying to force his logic down my throat?

Too many thoughts…

Why was he so interested in my power anyway?

I could remember that night I discovered it; it's not something you just forget:

_I was one month and two days old. I remember because Marcy took Lena and me "shopping" to celebrate. Lena was a few months older than me, but we had both joined the family on the same day – the 23__rd__. Marcy said it got old celebrating birthdays when you're entering your second or third century; it was more fun those first few decades. So we trooped off to a department store for what she assured Lucas was a "learning experience."_

_Afterwards we met Henry and a few more of our brothers and sisters at a bar and got blitzed. Lena and I walked arm in arm back to the safe house, alternately bouncing off the more weathered drinkers in our group as we tripped over our own feet and giggled horrendously. Henry and Sal started some kind of nonsense game (which consisted almost entirely of yelling) up towards the front of our little parade. Rectangular flashes of light appeared on either side of the street as windows rushed open and angry shouts of "Shut the hell up!" commenced. When we finally made it home Lucas was livid. Lena and I stared at each other in drunken panic as he proceeded to tear into Henry and Sal. He worked his way through the group one by one and sent the admonished off to fix their beds. When he finally came to us I squeezed Lena's hand and she squeezed mine back. We must have looked utterly pathetic because Lucas just shook his head and waved us off. We rushed over to where Marcy was guarding our mattress. She laughed, "You two can get away with anything."_

_Lena grinned, stretched out next to me. "Weren't you scared, Charlie?"_

"_Yes!"_

_Marcy rolled her eyes and laughed again._

_I lowered my head and smiled. "Happy birthday, Lena."_

"_Happy birthday, Charlie."_

…

_On the 25__th__ Henry and I set out on our patrol a little after ten. We had only been partners for a few weeks, but I felt like I was beginning to settle into a nice rhythm. Since I was only a novice (I'd never hit anyone in my life…) we had a routine of scouting for smaller demons. Henry would set up a sort of controlled fight – he would subdue it (i.e. knock it nearly unconscious) and then send me in to take a few shots. If things started to get hairy, which so far was always, Henry would jump back in and finish the demon off. It wasn't easy; in just those few weeks I'd garnered double-digit black eyes and a few broken ribs, to say the least. I was one of those kids that would run _away_ from the ball during soccer games; so saying it was difficult to become accustomed to is a serious understatement._

_I was so jealous of Lena. She was a Healer – all she had to do was take care of the victims. I know it has it's own inherent difficulties and is equally taxing, but it was hard not to trivialize healing when Lena always came home fresh and I was (literally) having the shirt torn off my back. I'm not the only one; I'm afraid I inherited some of Henry's condescending attitude. Being a Healer was dangerous in its own way, however; they lacked the strength and agility that came naturally to a Warrior. Thus, it was harder for them to defend themselves. That's why we all had partners – a Warrior to handle the demon, a Healer to handle the victim. Everyone was paired off this way, save for those in training like Lena and me. Truth be told, I had hoped I would be a Healer. I didn't think I would be able to handle fighting at first. But when Sandrah asked me to mimic the green therapeutic light flowing from her hands I couldn't do it. I had felt like such a failure until Lucas asked me to scale a twenty-five-meter wall left in the wreckage of a bulldozed office building. One jump. Eat that._

_We walked quickly, working our way down towards the docks. My hands were already balled up into fists, a habit I had developed after the first few days of patrolling; I squeezed them in sync with my steps, trying not to think about the blows I would probably take tonight. When we reached the river we both leaned against the guardrails, waiting for the last few humans to pack up and ship out._

_Henry poked me in the side. "Nervous much?" He nodded toward my crossed arms. My hands were still balled up under my biceps._

"_Ha ha."_

"_Stop thinking about it, Charlie-baby."_

"_Thinking about what? ...And don't call me that..."_

_Henry laughed, "Whatever you're thinking about, Charlie-baby."_

"_Ugh…" I released my hands and unconsciously started shuffling my feet._

"_Be still or I'll throw you overboard."_

"_You wouldn't," I squinted at him._

_He grinned and made like he was going to grab me around the waist. I squeaked and jerked backwards, tripping over the metal girder that anchored the guardrail to the ground and landing squarely on my ass. Henry nearly fell over himself, he was laughing so hard. I knew my face was bright red; sitting there on the concrete I couldn't help but laugh myself._

"_Are you going to help me up or what?"_

"_Flawless execution, Charlie-baby. Ha!" He finally reached down to give me a hand._

_I let him laugh for a few more seconds._

"_It wasn't that funny, Henry."_

"_Ha! It was from this end. Can't wait to tell Sal about that one."_

_I punched him in the arm and he continued grinning._

"_Save it for the demons, Charlie-baby, save it for the demons."_

"_Humph." I crossed my arms again._

"_Hey," Henry poked me again, "At least you stopped thinking."_

_I rolled my eyes at him, but I knew he was right. It didn't matter, though, because we both caught a new scent on the air. I waited for Henry's go-ahead. He sniffed a few times and settled back against the guardrail._

"_Not that one."_

"_Ok." I leaned back against the guardrail as well. The scent didn't leave the air. It should have grown fainter as the demon moved farther away from us. Instead, it remained constant, and then slowly began to ascend. The demon was headed right towards us. I looked to Henry for direction; he was staring intently off into the distance._

"_Stay near me."_

"_Alright."_

_We took off at a diagonal to the demon's path, but another quick sniff revealed that the demon had rectified its direction and was still headed our way. We stopped in the center of a broad street of warehouses. Henry pointed to an alleyway and I made haste; from my new position I could see the demon barreling towards Henry at full speed. I watched in rapt attention as Henry took on the demon – Wrath, I could see with its big red eyes and bulging muscles. I had never seen a demon so big, but Henry fought effortlessly, weaving in and out of its attempted blows and finally knocking it backwards. I was so enthralled I didn't notice another scent enter the airspace._

_I heard a crash at the other end of the alley and then a dull roar. I turned around to see a misshapen form rumbling forwards. It looked straight at me with glazed eyes, its arms hung from its sides like giant hammers. It roared again as it continued towards my hiding place, a humming bass invaded my ears and I slapped both my hands to the sides of my head to make it stop. In my panic, I backed out of the alley and into the street. The roar ceased and I could hear Henry shouting at me to get back. I turned around momentarily to see that he was still locked in combat with the Wrath demon. The new demon stepped out into the soft streetlight and roared again. It stopped for a moment to observe Henry and the Wrath demon. Then it turned back to me and growled, flaunting a large mouth filled with sharpened yellow teeth. I continued to back away, at a loss for what to do. It wasn't as large as the Wrath demon, but it was definitely larger than anything I had ever come across._

"_Henry…"_

_I heard Henry curse and then he shouted, "Run, Charlie!"_

_I hesitated, not wanting to leave him there alone. Not that I was going to be of any help…_

"_Run!" Henry was still grappling with the Wrath demon, though it looked like it was on its last legs._

_I turned to run, but in the interim the new demon had closed the distance between us. It swung one of its massive arms at me and I dodged it by just centimeters. It continued to charge me, swinging its arms left and right. No matter where I turned it always seemed to be right in front of me. I wanted to hit back, but I didn't know where to aim my punch on its thick, lumpy midsection. I jumped back again and again, just narrowly missing its strikes each time. I could hear Henry shouting, but I was too frightened to comprehend what he was saying. _

_Suddenly one of the arms met its mark in a glancing blow to my right side. It wasn't a direct hit, but I still flew through the air like a rag doll. I felt my body smash against the sheet metal wall of one of the warehouses and I fell to the ground in a daze. Time started to move slowly. Henry's cries were an incoherent blur. The hulking demon lumbered towards me, his gaping maw dripping with brown saliva. I breathed slowly and heavily as he crossed the street. A single thought: I'm not ready to die._

_The demon towered over me and lifted one of its colossal fists over my head; I could see it moving in increments. I threw my own arms up for protection and braced myself for another blow. In that moment of terror there was lucidity. Understanding. A tiny seed of strength began to grow in the center of my chest. I wanted to shield myself. That's how it started. I wanted to build a wall between myself and the falling arm. The feeling metastasized to engulf my entire body. Time had stopped. Pain had stopped. It was like a dream. The feeling left my body and latched onto the demon's form. I could feel it struggling as its own tissues bent to my will. My body rose up off the ground, unaided by me. A flash, a surge of power, shot through my torso and into the demon. In return a static mass entered my body. The feeling withdrew. My feet touched pavement. I collapsed._

_I opened my eyes as pain shot up through my right side. I looked up and the demon was gone. I pushed myself into a sitting position against the warehouse wall and saw Henry standing a couple of meters away, just staring at me._

_I rubbed my sore ribs, feeling them stitching back together inside me. Henry just stood there._

"_What happened?"_

_Henry didn't move._

"_Where did the demon go?"_

_Henry's brow furrowed. "Charlotte," with hesitance, "How did you do that?"_

"_Do what? What happened?" Henry never calls me Charlotte…_

"_The demon…" He trailed off._

_I looked around again. Where had the demon gone? Very carefully I began to stand up. Thankfully, the pain was diminishing. I continued to rub my side gingerly. Henry was still looking at me like I was from Mars. What had I done? Was that feeling real?_

"_Henry…Tell me what happened."_

_His eyes wide with shock, Henry recounted finishing off the Wrath demon and hurrying to my assistance only to find me hovering low over the ground encased in blue light "melting" the demon. I didn't quite believe it myself at first._

_We set off (a little slower this time) to find Lucas. He didn't quite believe it, either. I wasn't much help; I couldn't explain what I had experienced. I hadn't seen the demon "melting" anyway, so what did I know?_

_But as we walked with Lucas back towards our territory I began to feel strange. It was a human feeling, not something that I could claim to be unfamiliar with just yet, but unsettling all the same. _

_Nausea._

_Lucas was trying to calm down an increasingly irate Henry. I gripped my churning stomach and put a hand over my mouth. Henry noticed me first._

"_You okay, Charlie-baby?"_

_I shook my head, trying to steady my breathing as my throat hitched._

_Lucas put a hand on my shoulder. "Charlotte, what's wrong?"_

_I shook my head again. Then, once the realization that I was in fact going to vomit hit home, I took off for the nearest dumpster._

_The moment I rounded the corner I hurled black goo all over the pavement. When it finally ended the taste in my mouth made me want to hurl all over again. I was ready to cut out my own tongue it was so bad. Desperate for a means to clean my horribly corrupted palate, I tore into my own wrist with a vengeance. Blood would wash it away; it had to. I heard Lucas and Henry come up behind me as I sucked at my own torn flesh. The blood did the trick. I let my arm fall to my side as my breathing returned to normal. Laid out before me was a shining black puddle._

_Nobody said anything._

_Beginning to panic anew, I turned around to face Lucas and Henry. They were both staring at the puddle: Henry plainly with disgust, Lucas with some sort of curiosity._

"_Well…?" My voice cracked a little._

_Lucas seemed ready to speak, until suddenly his look changed altogether. He stepped towards me and I turned to see what he was looking at._

_The mess was receding. Gradually the puddle shrank as though it were sinking into the concrete. What the hell was going on?_

"_Interesting," was all Lucas said._

* * *

Making my way down the street at a leisurely pace, the scent of a demon caught my nose.

Time to go to work.


	13. Chapter 13

The neighborhood was in a posh section of the city, all brick townhouses and specialty shops. My nose led me in the direction of a small park. Swings fluttered in the low breeze, their chains creaking ominously as I walked past.

I followed the scent to what looked like an upscale community center. Turning one final corner I found its owner, its back turned to me. It was leaning into a narrow space, maybe a custodial entrance, growling.

I cleared my throat with gusto. It twitched and whipped around, its thinning hair following the motion of its massive head to settle in a ludicrous forward comb over. I would have laughed, but I didn't want to try my luck. It considered me for a moment and then began to turn back to that narrow space.

"Oi! You!"

It swung around again, eyes flashing.

"Yah, you!" I stepped forward.

It straightened up, an unsightly movement that agitated the rolls of fat hanging off its arms and torso. Greed and Gluttony are a whole new definition of ugly, let me tell you. The Greed demon lurched forward, faster than you would expect given his obese form and squat, bowed legs.

I stood still, waiting for him to charge me. He picked up speed, reaching out to grab me with his fat fingers, but I dodged him at the last second. He spun around, snarling in fury, and started another pass. I dodged him again, waiting for the anger to build up in his pea-sized brain. Here Henry had taught me well - I knew that if I drove his fury to a fever pitch, any sort of strategy he may have had would crumble in favor of blind rage. A couple more swipes and the Greed demon hovered in place, his eyes popping out of his head in a maniacal frenzy, breathing labored. Now was my chance.

I took off, circling him twice while placing carefully aimed blows at his kidneys (or really where his kidneys would have been were he human) and neck. The beast fell to his knees and I threw in a nice pot shot across the face for good measure. It looked so pathetic, huddled there on the ground, I might have felt sorry for it. A rookie mistake, not one I was intent on repeating here.

I let the light begin to flow. The demon raised its head, its eyes still bulging – but I saw the moment of comprehension cross its features. Another minute and he was erased.

I felt the need to purge almost instantly. After a few more minutes I sat there on the grass, watching the evil evaporate. It wasn't until I finally dismissed my aggression and relaxed that I realized something was off.

My ears pricked at a faint sniffling sound. It was coming from the direction of that narrow space the Greed demon had been so preoccupied with. I stood up slowly. Whatever it was, it was crammed so far into that small opening that I couldn't see it from where I was standing. I tested the air cautiously. Wait…

Human?

I looked around, but the park and street were empty. With more confidence I strode over to the opening. That sniffling sound – it came from a little boy huddled back in the corner. I could feel the fear radiating off of him.

I hesitated. I looked back at the park and the street; there must be an adult somewhere around here. It was three in the morning, what was this kid doing out all by himself?

The sniffling stopped. Before I knew it little arms were wrapped around my waist and a little face was buried in my stomach. I think my heart skipped a beat. What do I do? I don't know anything about kids!

Still with hesitance, I patted his brown curls and put my arm around his shoulders. "It's alright…"

The little boy sniffed again, very loudly. I melted, even as I was imagining what the state of my shirt was going to be when this was over.

"Hey," I gently took a hold of his arms and pulled them away. Kneeling down in front of him, I wiped away a few tears with my thumb. "What's your name?"

Another sniff: "Sammy."

"Hi Sammy, my name's Charlie."

An expression of seriousness took over his features. "Charlie's a boy's name."

I laughed – this kid had to be resilient. "Not always… What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Seriousness was quickly replaced with guilt; he shuffled his feet. "I dunno."

I sighed. Maybe a different tack: "How old are you?"

"Six."

Suddenly it occurred to me – the Greed demon. "Sammy, can you tell me what happened here?"

His chin dropped to his chest. Great thinking…

I put my hands on his shoulders, trying to meet his eye line. "Hey, look at me."

He raised his head just a little.

"Hey – you're safe with me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

His chin rose a little more and his eyes darted over my shoulder. "Did you…kill it?"

With conviction: "Yup, it's gone. Never coming back."

He sniffed again and rubbed his eyes with one hand. "You're a monster too."

I had to give him credit; he was perceptive. I wonder how much he had seen. "Not the same kind of monster," I assured him.

"What kind of monster are you?"

I stopped to think. If I told him I'd only be setting him up for years of therapy, right? His face was earnest as he wiped away the last remaining tear. I could still feel a thin blanket of fear wrapped around his small frame. I thought about the Greed demon and my own crippling fear of the dark at that age.

With new resolve, "I'm a good demon."

"Demon…" He squinted his eyes, "Prove it."

I couldn't help but laugh. I liked this kid. "You don't believe me? How can I prove it?"

"Do you have super powers?"

I smiled, "I do."

"Like what?"

I paused for a moment. I didn't want to scare him any more – then again he seemed to be handling things just fine so far. Start with something simple.

"I can make myself invisible. Would you like to see?"

He said yes, but I could see in his eyes that he doubted me. I slipped into see-through mode and his mouth flew open. I laughed and allowed my opacity to return.

"Believe me now?"

"How did you do that?"

I shrugged, grinning. "Magic."

He smiled and asked boldly, "What else can you do?"

"Umm…I can run."

"That's not a super power…"

"It is the way I do it."

He looked at me again with doubt in his eyes.

"Would you like to see?"

"Yes!"

"Alright," I pointed to the swings across the park, "Watch the swing set." I booked it over to the swings and settled in a seated position on the top bar. I waited for a few moments to be sure he could see me and then rushed back.

"Well?"

"Thatwasawesome!Howdidyougetupthere?Howfastwereyougoing?Canyoumakemedothat?Areyouasuperhero?Whatelsecanyoudo?"

"Whoa, whoa," I barely got a word out of his torrent of questions. "One question at a time, tiger." I could see I had whipped his little brain into a frenzy. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea… The fear was definitely gone, though.

"What else can you do?"

I gave him a serious look. "I'll show you, but first I want you to tell me what you're doing out here."

His chin dropped again and he stayed silent, shuffling his feet.

"Sammy, Sammy – look at me. I'm here to help, but I can't help if you won't tell me what's wrong."

Now the guilt poured off of him.

I tried again: "Do you live around here?"

He nodded, staring at the ground.

"Ok…So why are you in the park instead of in bed?"

He still wouldn't look at me. "You'll get angry…"

"Sammy, I promise I won't get angry."

He worked the toe of one of his sneakers into the concrete sidewalk. "I ran away."

The way he said it was so solemn I had to choke back a laugh. He was only six! "Why did you run away?"

He looked like he might cry again and all of my previous amusement dissipated.

"C'mon Sammy, you can trust me."

He sniffed and then his little life story came flooding out:

"I was playing with my ball in the living room even though mommy said not to _sniff _and Scottie stole it from me and I was trying to get it back and I knocked over the lamp and it broke _sniff _and I didn't know what to do so I pushed it under the couch and I didn't mean to I swear _sniff _and it's mommy's favorite she says so every day and I broke it and so I ran away because it's mommy's favorite and I didn't mean to _sniff _and when she finds out she won't love me anymore."

His sincerity just about broke my heart. "Sammy…"

He sniffed again and a few more tears fell.

"Hey…I don't think your mommy cares more about a lamp than she does about you. I bet your parents are really worried wondering where you are right now."

"I didn't mean to…"

"I know you didn't. I bet if you explained it to your mommy she would understand."

"She's gonna be mad."

I nodded. "She might. But you know what? You can't just run away when things look tough. You've gotta fight through it."

He wiped his eyes. "Like with the monster?"

I smiled, "Just like with the monster. Can I take you home now?"

"You said you were going to show me more powers."

"I did, didn't I. Ok – but this is the last one and then we walk you home, deal?"

"Ok…but make it a good one!"

"Cheeky…" I stood up tall, "This is my favorite." I withdrew my wings and spread them in a straight horizontal line.

I think Sammy blew a fuse. His mouth hung wide open. I laughed – who was I kidding? This was _fun_.

"Well? What do you think?"

"You can _fly_?" He threw his arms up.

"Yup." I angled one wing toward him so he could feel the soft black feathers.

"Whoa…"

"C'mon, let's get you home."

"I wanna see you fly!"

"It's too dark, Sammy, you wouldn't be able to see me."

"Aw man…"

"Come on." I put my wings away and turned towards the park. Sammy hurried up beside me and grabbed my hand. I froze, if only for a demon moment, not expecting that explicit display of trust. I didn't quite know what to do with it. "Which way are we going?"

"This way," he pointed down the street to the left.

We walked a bit and then out of nowhere:

"You kill monsters."

Trying to hide my shock, "Yes..."

"Is that your job?"

"Yes."

He tugged on my arm. "You gotta meet Billy, he's never gonna believe me…"

I cut him off, finally realizing I may have painted myself into a corner. "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute…" I stopped walking and kneeled down in front of him again. "Sammy, listen to me, it's very important. You can't tell anybody about me, ok?"

"Why not?"

"Because what I am, what I do, is a secret. I can't do my job if everybody knows about me – do you understand?"

"But…"

I scrambled for a comic book reference. "It's just like Bruce Wayne and Batman – get it? I have to have a secret identity."

He considered my hurried argument for a moment. I sat on my haunches trying to remember why I had thought this was a good idea in the first place.

"So you hafta stay secret so the bad guys won't get you?"

"Exactly. I need your help to keep me a secret."

His eyes brightened, "I can do that!"

I smiled in relief, "Good." I started to stand when another little epiphany hit me. "Sammy," I looked at him with all seriousness, "I don't want you thinking that all demons are good."

His brows furrowed. "But you said…"

"Sammy – demons are evil, they're not like me." I showed him my fangs and let my eyes bleed black. "If you ever see something with teeth like this or eyes like mine, you run – ok?"

"Ok…"

"It's important Sammy, promise me you will."

"I promise."

"Good boy."

A quick sigh of relief and we started walking again. I could see the flashing lights of a police car off in the distance. I made sure to keep us out of sight as we approached the house. The car was parked in front of one of the town houses. All the lights were on and I could see a group of people pacing through the bay window on the second floor. Sammy was gripping my hand; he wore a heavily chastened look on his face. I kneeled down one last time:

"Hey – see, I told you they'd be worried about you."

"They're gonna be mad."

I turned him to face me, "I bet they're gonna be happy just to see you."

"Hmm…"

He looked back at the town house and I squeezed his hand. "Ready?"

Turning back to me, "Will I see you again?"

I faltered a little, "You never know. Don't forget – you promised."

His little face went stern, "It's a secret."

"That's right, now off you go." I gave him a little shove out of the shadows.

"Bye."

I smiled, "Bye Sammy, be good."

He smiled back and then he turned and ran across the street and up the steps. He had to reach to hit the buzzer. I stood up and voided my opacity. The door opened and a man reached out to grab Sammy, a tearful woman not far behind him. A small dog ran in and out between their legs, barking. I laughed quietly to myself; that must be Scottie. A lump grew in my throat as mother and child were reunited. I watched until they all piled back into the house and shut the door.

I left the shadows to head back into the city feeling a little hollow. I had only taken a few steps back down the street when I heard a voice behind me:

"Are you alright?"

I didn't have to turn around – I knew it was him. I kept walking. "I'm fine, thank you."

I could see him moving up next to me in my periphery, a single fluid motion. Instinct drew all my muscles taut.

"You handled the demon well."

I what? I…

_Stay calm_.

"You saw everything, then."

"I did."

Ugh… I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest. What do I say to that?

"Do you always reveal your true nature to children?" His voice was haughty but just short of accusatory.

"Why yes, every chance I get." My hands balled into fists.

"Hmph." I knew he was laughing at me.

"I did the right thing."

"Are you sure?"

I glared at him. "Of course I'm sure!"

He smirked, "You misinterpret my question; what I meant was how will you know?"

"It doesn't matter. What's done is done. I did my job."

"I thought you were a demon hunter."

I rolled my eyes. "I _am_. I killed the demon."

"And then you used your powers to entertain the child."

"What's your point?"

"It doesn't quite follow your job description, does it?"

Where was he going with this? I couldn't help myself, under my breath I said, "It could be argued that I was doing _your_ job."

"What was that?"

Like he hadn't heard me. "Nothing. What difference does it make?"

"I'm merely trying to understand why you would make a human child privy to the secrets of your race."

"Ugh…Look, when the kid looks back on tonight he's going to remember the Greed demon or me – which would you prefer?"

The angel just smiled.

Feeling a little unnerved, "And besides, even if he does say something no one will believe him. He's six, they'll just think he has an active imagination."

"But he won't, because you're like Batman."

"I…" God, that sounded ridiculous; had I really said that? He had to listen in on everything, didn't he. "Why were you following me?"

"I saw that you were chasing a demon."

"And…"

"I thought you might need help."

I bristled, "I can take care of myself, thank you."

"Of course you can."

_Patronizing bastard_.

"So when the demon was gone you thought you'd stick around for the show."

He laughed, "It was very amusing."

_Ass_.

"Ugh…whatever, good night." I made ready to take off deeper into the city.

"Not so fast."

What now? I turned towards him, ready to vent my frustration. "What do you want?"

"Why did you take the time to disable the demon?"

"Because that's how it's done." I tried, but I don't think I will ever be able to match his condescending tone.

"You never bothered before."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Well this time I did. May I go now?"

He tilted his head, mockingly. "Are you in a hurry?"

"Maybe…"

"If you're headed into the city, we can walk."

It wasn't a suggestion. He started walking. I hung back, debating whether I should say I was headed in the other direction.

"Come along, Charlotte," he said over his shoulder.

Dammit…

He asked me more about my fighting style and my power as we walked. Too many answers led to Henry, so my replies were short and vague. I still couldn't see why he was so interested. He didn't even seem to mind that most of my answers weren't really answers at all. Honestly, I think I spent a large amount of time just staring at the sidewalk in front of me and shrugging. Yet still he persisted.

We were working our way further into the city when it dawned on me that for the last mile or two I had completely forgotten that I was talking to an angel. This, of course, only redoubled my paranoia. I'm sure I visibly stiffened.

"Well, time for me to turn in…" I made to take off down a side street.

"Charlotte, wait."

What could he possibly want now? I turned back around and he was standing there, holding a couple of bags of O negative. I stared at him, not believing what I was seeing.

"I know you're hungry."

I took a step backwards. I can't take that blood, I just can't.

"Thursday is a ways away yet." He held out the bags towards me.

Not funny, not funny at all. I shook my head, "No, thank you."

He frowned and stepped closer. "Eventually you're going to have to accept that I'm not trying to hurt you."

Not helpful. I shook my head again, "No, thank you."

He let out a short breath and held one of the bags up to my face. "Read the label, Charlotte, it's the same blood bank that you frequent."

I looked at the label. I knew he was right. I remembered the bags in the hotel room. But saying yes was such an awful idea.

He sighed and dropped his arm. "If I give you the bags and leave, will you feed?"

Was that a trick question? I didn't know what to say; I didn't know what the right answer was. I knew I looked like a fool, just standing there.

Finally he sighed again and shook his head. In a swift motion he grabbed my wrist and shoved the bags into my hand. Then he was gone.

I just stood there, bewildered.


	14. Chapter 14

After he left it was like waking from a strange dream. His behavior was incomprehensible. How do you go from straight up homicidal to…to whatever it was he is now? Nice? Concerned? I stood there and considered the bags he had forced into my hand. He knew I was hungry. He knew when and where I was feeding. I glanced up and down the still empty street. It was a frightening thought, that he was watching me. My stomach rumbled with the sweet smell of fresh blood so close. I started tearing open the first bag with Lucas' voice echoing through my head:

_Angels are our enemies._

I downed the bag and licked my fingers thoughtfully. This isn't how enemies behave. Or am I simply being too naïve? With my age, my still only recently abandoned humanity, perhaps I am more amenable to the idea of being helped by an angel than a truly seasoned demon. I tossed the empty bag in a trashcan and headed towards the warehouse district.

I squeezed the second bag in my hand as I walked. When he gave me the blood he was resigned. He didn't lord it over me – he practically begged me to take it! Who is this angel and why does he seem to care about my wellbeing?

It was like a tiny flame in the pit of my stomach and the blood rushed to my cheeks. Almost immediately another familiar feeling from my human days snuffed it out. I pictured the angel standing in front of me with his arm stretched out, consternation etched into his perfect features. Then I saw Lena hanging from a tree.

For a moment I wanted to take the bag of blood in my hand and chuck it as far as I could. But that wouldn't change anything. It would only leave me hungry. What was I supposed to do with this angel?

In the warehouse I pulled extra boxes and crates together to help block me from the view of the main room. When I was satisfied I settled on the ground and drained the second bag. Tilting my head back to catch those last few drops I could see thick metal chains wrapped around the beams supporting the roof. I let the bag fall to the ground. Then I curled up in a ball to sleep.

_The night was young and the stars were bright. Henry and I were on patrol but we were really just goofing off. We sat on a bench downtown, invisible. Henry was picking people out of the crowd; it was my job to tell him what they were thinking. Well, not so much what they were thinking as what they were feeling. I was barely two; thinking wasn't really on the table yet. Henry pointed at a businessman fixing his tie. As I looked I saw the man's eyes dart downwards, a smile creeping up his face. He was watching two scantily clad debutantes make their way towards a bar. I smacked Henry in the shoulder:_

"_Very funny. Give me something a little more difficult."_

_He laughed, "Don't you want to know what he's thinking?"_

"_No!" I hit him again and laughed._

"_Alright, alright. How about that one." He pointed out into the crowd towards an older woman in a red Chanel suit; one of those Jackie O numbers with the pillbox hat._

_I tried to single her out and concentrate. She looked like she was hailing a cab, but by the way she was dressed I would have thought she would have her own car and driver. I focused on the tangible feelings, things that cling to people and are easy to read for those that know how. She seemed out of place, unsure. Of what, I couldn't tell. I reached a little deeper and I could feel that insecurity holding her in a tight embrace._

"_Well?"_

_I frowned, "She's insecure…"_

"_Is that all?"_

"_Ugh…yes." This little trick still eluded me._

"_Don't get frustrated." Henry gave me a light shove. "You got the gist of it, that's a start."_

"_So – why is she so self-conscious?"_

"_New money."_

"_New money?" I turned back to stare at the woman across the street. Two more fashionable women had joined her as well as three men – husbands, presumably. I could see her discomfort plainly from where I was sitting. The other two women were absolutely drenched in condescension. All three men were indifferent, the first woman's husband in particular it seemed. I felt sorry for the lady in red._

"_Time's a-wastin', Charlie-baby, back to work."_

"_Ok."_

_We took out a Gluttony demon a few blocks down and Henry stopped a mugging. He told me to pay attention while he handled the human miscreant "with precision." It was fascinating, the contrast between demon-fighting Henry and human-fighting Henry. It was sort of like watching a movie in slow motion. I called 911 on a pay phone while Henry helped the victim into a seated position against the wall. I hung up just as Henry snapped his fingers in front of the victim's eyes – erasing all memory of Henry's face and supernatural power from his mind._

_I chuckled as we started back down the street, sirens wailing in our wake. _

"_What's so funny?"_

"_That snap, it's so hokey fake-magician."_

"_An insult!" Henry quipped melodramatically. "I'll have you know I studied with Houdini himself!"_

"_Oh, you did not."_

"_Did too! I -"_

_A high - pitched scream pierced the air. _

_It wasn't human._

_We took off simultaneously in the direction of the noise. I flinched as another scream rang in my ears. Then another. And another. They grew fainter and more desperate as we closed in. I felt Henry grab my arm and we came to a halt. I saw Marcy and Sal standing nearby looking awfully pale. Marcy blanched when she saw me and pushed past Henry to grab me in a tight bear hug._

_Henry asked what was going on but neither Marcy nor Sal said anything. I pulled away from Marcy's grip and asked her face-to-face. She was crying. I was scared now – I grabbed her arms and shook her a little, asking again:_

"_What's the matter? What's going on?" _

_Very quietly I heard Sal say, "Lena…"_

_I whipped around, "What about Lena? Where is she?"_

_Marcy took my hand. "Charlie-baby…The angels got her."_

_I didn't believe her. I looked at Henry and his face was a statue. It couldn't be true! She was my best friend! My thoughts were a tangled mess. Lena wasn't dead, that's not how it's supposed to be. I heard Henry ask Sal where and Sal motioned towards the park behind us with his head. I didn't think, I just pulled my hand out of Marcy's and ran. _

_I could hear all three of them shouting behind me but I continued down the street and onto a footpath into the park. As I ran I picked up Lena's scent and a little wave of relief washed over me – she was here. Then I saw white. I stopped instantly, momentum carrying me another meter as the sod crept over my shoes and up my leg. There were three of them. I looked up into the tree they had congregated around and barely stifled a scream. Suddenly a hand covered my mouth, an arm wrapped itself around my waist, and I was lifted. Shock kept me from struggling. Before I knew it I was standing in the safe house with everyone else._

_Marcy was shaking me. "Charlie! Charlie, look at me!"_

_I looked at her face, but I couldn't see it. _

_All I could see was Lena, hanging upside down from a branch, a chain wrapped around her left ankle, skinned from head to toe._

I think I screamed as I struggled to wake myself from that nightmare. I could hear the tiny sound waves echoing throughout the warehouse. I sat up and leaned against the wall. It had been a while since I last had that nightmare. I rubbed my eyes, wishing I could erase that vision of her from my head. I remembered how forlorn I was without her. I had never lost anyone close to me before; even when I left home with Lucas it was a positive change, one that overshadowed any feeling of loss. For a long time after I would find myself looking for her – down the street, in another room – and every time I realized that she wasn't there my heart broke all over again.

I remembered how supportive everyone had been. As horrible as it sounds, it was almost like a rite of passage. Now that I had lived through this terrible passing I finally understood what we were up against; I was truly one of them. I was never alone, Marcy made sure of that. But I knew it wasn't just for me. I think for Marcy losing Lena was like losing a child. We clung to each other in those traditional human familial roles. Henry was a little spotty with his consolation. I knew that he had seen his share of death. Sometimes he was distant, focusing entirely on my training. Other times he would hug me close, if only for a moment. And Lucas – Lucas said very little; then again, he never was one to show too much emotion. He had dragged me back from the park. When things finally started to calm down in the safe house he pulled me aside and started to scold me for being so foolish. He didn't get very far though. My initial shock had begun to wear off and I couldn't stop the tears streaming down my face. He pulled me close and let me cry.

I wiped away a stray tear and tried to go back to sleep.

…

A few days later I was settling in for bed in another warehouse. I was sitting on the floor with my back to a wall, hugging my knees and meditating on the changes in the air as the sunrise approached.

Another breath and my eyes shot open. In front of me was a pair of shining white loafers. I looked up slowly, shifting farther back into the wall. What was he doing here? Didn't he know it was almost sunrise?

He loomed over me, silent.

I looked around anxiously. "What do you want?"

"You need to come with me, Charlotte."

_What?_

I ground my back into the metal wall, wishing I knew of an escape route. Not that I could leave the building anyway…

"Charlotte…"

"Not happening!" My voice was a couple octaves higher than usual.

"Charlotte, they're doing sweeps today."

My whole body turned to ice. Should I believe him?

"Sweeps…" I muttered softly as the fear swept through my veins.

"Yes, sweeps, the whole city; if you stay here they'll find you."

I gulped. Can I really trust him? If what he says is true then I'm a goner for sure… I scrambled to my feet, practically shivering in terror. Lucas knew how to protect the family against sweeps. But I wasn't with Lucas now. This angel was my only chance.

_God dammit_.

"Why should I trust you?" My voice wavered.

The angel was solemn, "I'm you're only means of survival today."

This was happening way too fast. I could sense that the sunrise was upon us. Harried, "The sun is practically up, where am I supposed to go?"

He held out his hand and I flinched like he had thrown a dagger at me.

"You have to come with me, Charlotte. I can take you somewhere safe."

I just stared at him for a moment. This had to be a trick, right? "Define somewhere safe."

A momentary flash of frustration, "There's no time for games, Charlotte."

I was getting a little hysterical. "Who says I'm playing games?"

He started to withdraw his hand. "If you'd rather stay here and see…"

"No! No…I…"

"Here." He reached out to me again.

I took a deep breath, desperately trying to rally my overshot nerves. Slowly I placed my hand in his, like I was reaching out to touch a porcupine. I squeaked when he pulled me close and wrapped an arm around my waist.

A brief burst of light and he let me go. We were standing in that same hotel room. I looked around, confused.

"You'll stay here until I give you the all clear, is that understood?"

"I…"

"Charlotte – "

"Ok, ok. All clear; got it. Wait a minute…"

He was gone.

_Ugh_.

How exactly was I supposed to stay until he gave the all clear if I didn't know what the all clear _was_? Honestly…

I looked around again. The room was just as I had left it however long ago. Out of curiosity I decided to try the door. It was locked. He wanted me to trust him but he sure as hell didn't trust me, that's for sure. I sat on the edge of the bed and wrung my hands, wondering if this place was truly safe from sweeps. Nothing I can do now, I suppose. May as well enjoy the bed.

I kicked off my shoes and buried myself under the sea green comforter.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up around ten thirty and had a tiny panic attack as I tried to recall where I was and how I'd gotten there. When it finally hit me that _he_ had brought me here, my panic dimmed but didn't die. I threw the last bit of comforter off, grabbed my shoes and hightailed it towards the door. I was all ready to tear it open and take off when I remembered – the all clear.

_Well, shit_.

I tried the knob anyways. It was still locked. I kicked the door in frustration. How long was he going to keep me here? It was at least two hours after sundown, sweeps should be over and done! I crossed the room and tried the window for good measure, but still no luck. The damn thing wouldn't budge.

With a huff I threw myself back onto the queen-sized mattress. What do I do now? I flopped over on my back and sat up. My hunched reflection in the TV stared back at me dolefully. I cracked a smile trying to remember the last time I had sat around watching television.

Settled up against the headboard with plenty of pillows I flipped channels and tried to relax. I wanted nothing more than to lose myself in the action on the screen, but my eyes kept straying towards the door. It was almost midnight – where the hell was he?

I continued flipping, my eyes granting equal attention to the screen, the window, and the door. A cartoon owl was hawking breakfast cereal when my blood ran cold. That angel scent was rushing in from all sides, but he wasn't here! A black thought: did I really _know_ his scent? Could I tell the difference between angels like I could with demons? Starting to panic, I threw the pillows out of the way and bolted toward the window. No matter how I tugged, the stupid thing wouldn't open. I kept pulling with all my strength when from behind me:

"I told you to wait for my signal."

I whipped around and backed into the window. He was standing next to the television, looking smug as ever. I rubbed my forehead with both hands, trying desperately to bring my strangled breathing under control.

"What is the matter with you?" I wheezed.

His face turned up in what might have been genuine disbelief. "Pardon?"

I let my hands fall into my lap, leaning against the windowsill. "Why did you do that?"

"Hmph. If this is the thanks I get…"

"What? No…ugh." I threw my hands up, "Why did you have to take your dear sweet time in showing yourself?"

Looking a little confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Ugh…Just now, I could smell you but I couldn't see you. Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?"

The bastard smiled. "Charlotte, you knew I was coming."

"That's not…!" I took a deep breath and suppressed the urge to strangle him. "That's not the point. I can't tell who you are just by your scent. For all I knew you could be anybody…"

He chuckled, "Don't you think you're being a little ridiculous?"

_Ugh_…

With generous hand motions, "Look, just don't do that, ok? Just stick with that thing where you show up out of nowhere."

He smiled like he was humoring a crazy person. "Alright."

I took a few more deep breaths and as the silence breached awkwardness I shifted uncomfortably against the window. "May I go now?"

He clucked his tongue, "Always in a hurry…"

"The sun's been down for over three hours."

"An extra three hours of rest in a real bed."

"Fine. Whatever. I appreciate your help, but I'd like to go now."

I turned back to the window and this time, thankfully, it opened.

"You could use the door like a normal person."

I frowned, one leg already over the windowsill. "I'm not a normal person."

"I know."

"Right, then. Goodbye." I jumped from the window and landed neatly on the sidewalk. When I turned to take off down the street I nearly ran straight into his chest.

"I assume this is what you meant by 'that thing where you show up out of nowhere'," he grinned.

"Ugh…yes." I tried to sidestep him and failed, he moves too damn fast.

"What do I have to do to convince you that I am not your enemy?"

"I…" I honestly had no answer to that question.

"Well?"

I threw my hands up. "I don't know, alright? Let me go."

"No. I saved your life today, I think I deserve some answers."

I looked him in the face. "Is that why you saved me, then. So you could hold it over my head?"

"Charlotte…"

His tone was dangerous but I was already going. "No! You show up at random just to scare the shit out of me. You sure as hell don't seem to mind putting me into a panic every time we talk. And now you want to act like my savior when it's _your_ fault I'm in danger in the first place! If anyone deserves answers, it's me!"

The tirade left me jittery. I crossed my arms over my chest and avoided his eyes. At least this time I wasn't afraid, just angry. Still, the silence was palpable.

Finally, he sighed. "You're right."

_What?_

I raised my chin a little to see if he was serious.

"It was not my intention to cause you harm. Your power is a gift, Charlotte, it should be nurtured…"

I gave him an incredulous look. "What did you think I was doing all this time? Are you saying you know how to train me better than, better than…" I meant to say my family but the words wouldn't come out. "You saw what I was, why couldn't you just leave me alone?"

"I can't leave you alone, Charlotte."

I stamped my foot like a child. "Why not?"

He didn't say anything; he just stared down at me. That look, I have no idea what it was.

I shook my head and brushed passed him, taking up a quick pace down the street. He was beside me in an instant.

"I'm not the one keeping you from your family, you could return if you wished."

I actually laughed. "Right! I'll just tell them 'Not to worry! The angel and I made friends! Everything'll be fine…'"

"They wouldn't trust your judgment?"

"Ha! They'd think I'd lost my mind! It wouldn't make a damn bit of difference if I trust you…"

He cut in with a smirk, "So you do trust me then."

"Wait…" My train of thought was gone; what just happened? "That's not…"

"You said it wouldn't matter that you trust me."

"That's, that's not what I meant…"

"You don't seem so afraid of me now."

"Argh…I…"

"In fact, you don't seem afraid at all."

I buried my face in my hands. How did this conversation get so out of control? "You're taking things out of context."

"It sounds like you're splitting hairs."

With my frustration at its peak suddenly I found myself reaching out to punch him in the shoulder like I would Henry. I barely stopped short, staring in disbelief at my cocked fist.

Just above my eye line I saw him smile broadly. "I thought so."

I crossed my arms again, not quite trusting myself now. I set my gaze straight ahead, scrambling for a way to rein in my scattered thoughts. Grasping at straws:

"How can I trust you when I don't even know your name?"

He smiled again, a friendly smile. "It's Gabriel. Now can we move onto another topic?"

I sighed, "I guess…"


	16. Chapter 16

A week later I was running through a downpour at six thirty in the morning looking for a place to spend the day. I had officially exhausted the roster of used safe houses the night before. As the thick rain pelted me I cursed at myself for being so unprepared. Should I start the list over again? No, too obvious. The sky was a deep, clouded grey but I could smell the sun's imminent arrival. I passed a metro sign and reluctantly settled. Not as good as a safe house but at least it was semi-original.

I rushed down the stairs and onto the platform. I thanked my lucky stars it was Sunday – it was empty save for a couple of soused bums on the other side of the tracks. I pulled the tangled hair out of my face and started to wring out my t-shirt. I was soaked to the bone, my sneakers squished with every step. Trying to sleep in this sopping mess wasn't going to be fun. Letting my wrinkled shirt fall back into place I started heading further into the station, looking for an opening in the walls of the tunnel. I could see I was leaving a trail of wet footprints all the way to the edge of the platform. From this vantage point I was able to lock on a crater-like hole in the tunnel wall to my left about ten meters in. I snuck another glance at the bums, but they paid me no mind. Just as I was about to drop down onto the tracks I heard a familiar voice behind me laugh. _What now…_

I turned around ready to voice my lack of amusement. He didn't give me a chance to speak:

"You're looking well."

I was dripping all over the platform; the puddle at my feet grew steadily as I stood in place. I grimaced, "Very funny."

"Are you really going to sleep in that hole?"

I told myself he must have seen me eyeing it. "That was the plan."

"What about the train?"

I shrugged, "What _about_ the train?"

He laughed again, "How can you rest with all that noise?"

I rolled my eyes. "I manage."

I turned back to jump, but he continued:

"Charlotte, why must you insist on being so stubborn?"

I glanced backwards, wiping some excess moisture from my cheek. "Who says I'm being stubborn?"

"You would rather sleep in a subway tunnel than ask for my help."

"I…Uh…" Honestly, the thought hadn't even occurred to me. "I didn't realize you were offering."

One eyebrow went up. "Would you have asked if you had?"

I turned back towards him slowly. "No…"

He sighed heavily. "Would you like my help?"

I didn't answer. It didn't feel right letting him help me when I wasn't in some sort of mortal peril.

He shook his head, smiling. "You look like a drowned rat…"

"Hey!"

"…And the subway is hardly a secure place to be spending the daylight hours. Wouldn't you rather sleep in a warm bed?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned. I shouldn't be accepting help from him at all. What would Lucas say?

"Charlotte, I thought we were getting past this."

_You thought wrong… _

"I can take care of myself."

"If you insist." He started to turn away.

A train rushed by me with a rumbling cacophony of screeching metal. I was going to regret this.

"Wait!"

He stopped and smirked as though everything was going according to plan.

"Yes?"

Twisting the damp fabric of my t-shirt in both hands, "Alright…Maybe I don't want to sleep in a hole…"

"What would you prefer?"

Bastard was going to make me beg. "I don't know…uh…somewhere dry?"

"I suppose something could be arranged."

That patronizing tone threw me over the edge. "Oh, forget it." I turned back to jump down onto the tracks.

"Charlotte." He was right next to me now, reaching for my hand. "Let's go."

I forgot to flinch when he appeared beside me. Deep down I knew it was wrong, but I was tired and wet and I really didn't want to sleep in a subway tunnel. Steeling myself, I took his proffered hand and let him pull me against his chest. In less than a second we were standing again in that same hotel room. He let me withdraw. I looked around for a moment, hugging myself as a wave of awkward discomfort crashed over me.

"Get some rest."

"Oh, ok…Um, thanks."

He nodded with a hint of a smile, and disappeared.

I took a deep breath in and out. It felt like I was living days over again, being in this room. Another quick survey and I realized I was still dripping all over the carpet. I took my time hanging my soggy clothes up around the bathroom. Then I filled the bathtub with hot water and soaked for a while. It felt better than I would like to admit. I reached a dilemma as I exited the tub to find that my clothes had barely dried at all. I bit my lower lip – do I really want to be sleeping naked _here_? What if he came back unexpectedly?

_Ugh…_

I left the bathroom door open for easy access and crawled under the green comforter until only my forehead peeked out.

When I woke up the next evening I managed to get up and dressed without incident. My clothes were stiff with dried rainwater. Thanking the universe for sparing me more embarrassment I then headed for the true test. The door was unlocked. It was hard to dismiss the shock; I turned back around expecting him to be standing there laughing at me. But the room remained unoccupied. It dawned on me that despite the number of times I had stayed here I had never actually used the door. For a moment I wondered if he was watching somewhere else, amused by my uncertainty. It was an unsavory feeling; I let the door swing shut behind me and exited the building the human way.

…

I took down a small Wrath demon around one. It wasn't an especially difficult fight, but she did manage to slice through my left thigh with one of her razor-sharp claws. The wound closed nicely after I reduced her to sludge, but my jeans were badly torn and bloodstained.

I trudged slowly down an avenue of retail stores wishing I knew how Marcy went about entering unnoticed.

"_I know Lucas doesn't like it when we take too much, but that doesn't mean we have to walk around in rags! We're immortal, Charlie-baby, we have to find some way to amuse ourselves!"_

Marcy had been the height of fashion in some Italian court when she was human. She had almost three hundred years under her belt, but she refused to let it go. I smiled at my disheveled reflection in a darkened shop window. Lucas' rule was that we could only take what we needed. Marcy always said that that didn't mean we couldn't try everything on first. You know, just in case.

There were two racks of jeans just beyond the window. Picking at the fresh rip caked in my own blood I decided that swiping a new pair of pants would be first on my list tomorrow.

"Thou shalt not steal." Gabriel was standing to my right wearing a well-placed smirk.

Still minding the window, "I'll try to think about that the next time I'm slaying a demon for free."

"Surely your kind has its own moral code."

"Yes."

"And…"

"And it has more to do with surviving than being nice."

"You were kind to the child."

"Helping the victim to safety is part of the job."

"Ah," he stroked his chin, "Then you are above morality."

I glared at him. "That's not what I said and you know it."

He chuckled, "I'm not convinced."

I rolled my eyes. "I have no income. I provide a service that is just _vaguely_ important and," I pointed to my slashed leg, "the opposition rarely pays respect to my person. What am I supposed to do, fight naked?"

"Are you always this defensive?" He smiled.

"I…ugh…you started it."

With veiled seriousness, "I suppose I could turn a blind eye to one pair of pants."

I bristled but with a closer look I could see his eyes were baiting me. "Oh, shut up."

I turned to continue down the avenue and he followed suit, laughing.

"You're a strange sort of demon, Charlotte."

I crossed my arms and gave him a look. "Ok…"

"I assume you slept well?"

My confidence dissolved. "Yes…"

"Will you be aiming for a crack in the subway again this morning?"

I pursed my lips and looked away. I had been thinking about it. I had also been thinking of random used safe houses.

I heard him sigh. "Charlotte, would you like to stay in the hotel?"

I started to say no. I knew I should say no.

He stepped out in front of me, forcing me to stop and look at him. But just as he seemed ready to speak he paused and looked off to the side as though he was listening to some inaudible directive. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there, waiting. He frowned for a moment and then turned back to me.

"The hotel room is safe, Charlotte. If you want it, it's yours." He shoved a small piece of plastic into my hands and was gone.

I was so stunned that the little piece of plastic didn't immediately register. When I finally looked down to examine it I discovered that it was a room key, the size and shape of a credit card. Printed on the front was the name of the hotel and the room number – 337. With guilty glances up and down the abandoned street, I pocketed the card and kept walking.


	17. Chapter 17

My life had become a war of conflicting interests. I started staying in the hotel room Gabriel gave me because I was afraid and tired of sleeping on the streets alone. Every time I got into the elevator I could imagine someone from my family watching from beyond the lobby windows, confused and disappointed. And I still didn't really know _why_ Gabriel was helping me. It had been almost a month since I moved in; he showed up intermittently to talk, but he never asked me for anything. He even maintained a nice surplus of blood in a mini-fridge under the desk. It didn't exactly escape my notice that I had become a "kept" demon of sorts. Every time I started to worry about it I reminded myself that I was alone either way. At least in the hotel room I could get a good night's sleep.

Still, as the weeks passed I felt like I was losing touch. It was too easy. As much as I appreciated Gabriel's help, I could tell it was making me soft. I needed to start training again; I was nowhere near where I should be and I couldn't just depend on Gabriel to save me at the last minute all the time. I never brought it up, though. It was one of my few remaining holdouts; Henry was my partner – I was his apprentice. I couldn't let that go.

And so I was stuck in the middle. I missed my family terribly, but I was also growing fond of Gabriel. He could actually be a decent guy when he wasn't acting like an ass. I knew there was no way to make everyone happy. Now that I was feeling more comfortable around Gabriel I desperately wanted to find Lucas and explain it to him. But in every scenario I concocted walking on my patrol he never understood. He would call me a fool, I was sure. The future was hidden in a thick fog. I wished I could talk to Lucas, even if it was only to be scolded for trusting Gabriel. Lucas always had a way of making things clear.

_It was half past ten. The moon was a crooked waxing crescent and few stars found their way past the bright city lights. Just enough to see most of Orion. I was sitting on my driveway smoking a cigarette. My car sputtered beside me, the sound of settling noises after a drive. I flicked my cigarette and smiled bitterly. Looking up at the yellow crescent:_

"_Hello, friend." _

_I took another drag and let the feeling of numbness flow through me. Now I could smile for real. My head filled with lightness and my left hand trembled on my knee. With a deep breath I tried to focus on the lightness; smoking is not for thinking, it is for forgetting. Another drag off the cigarette and I fought the gagging reflex in my throat. I only allowed myself a smoke every once and a while; I had no intention of becoming addicted and, more importantly, I was afraid that if I did smoke more often I wouldn't be able to achieve the same effect._

_Another drag. I picked at a leaf on the ground as thoughts of hopelessness began to prod at the lightness. A familiar worry about what my parents would do to me if they found me smoking crept in as well. What would they say if I told them I just wanted to not feel for a few minutes? Would they say anything?_

_A soft breeze rushed through the treetops, but nothing reached me on the ground. I sighed heavily as I crushed the lit end of the cigarette into the concrete beside me and looked back at our front window. The light was on in the kitchen; someone must still be up. I closed my eyes and clung to the lightness. I didn't want to go inside yet. In a mad impulse I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, every muscle taut, wishing I could just disappear – carried off on the wind._

_Suddenly I heard gravel crunch and I looked up to see a man coming up the driveway towards me. My eyes darted frantically along the empty street – where had he come from? As he approached me he held out his hands in what I assume was meant to be a conciliatory gesture:_

"_It's alright Charlotte, I'm a friend."_

_I sat there dumbstruck. How did he know my name? He stopped with one hand resting on the back of my car and smiled warmly. My brain said I should be afraid that a stranger was looming over me in the dark but I couldn't get the rest of my body to comply. He was like a Norse god: tall, broad shouldered, with blonde hair that swept past his ears and incredible cerulean blue eyes. I couldn't believe what I was seeing._

_I hugged my knees and stared up at him. "Who are you?"_

_His smile, the way he held himself, was almost regal. "My name is Lucas, I've come here to talk."_

_Talk? "Talk about what? How do you know my name?"_

_He laughed a little under his breath, "I know a lot of things – may I sit?"_

"_I…Um…Ok, I guess." I shifted awkwardly, still hugging my knees._

_He sat down next to me, giving me plenty of space as he stretched his long legs out in front of him. I didn't know what to say so I played with the cigarette butt pinched between two fingers. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him studying me._

"_How are you feeling today?"_

"_I, uh – fine?" The way he asked felt like he was genuinely concerned about me; like a doctor, or a friend. Trying to remain calm, "Who are you? What do you want?"_

_My voice must have betrayed my discomfort because he smiled jovially, his eyes illuminated despite the lack of light. "Like I said, my name is Lucas. I'm here because I have a proposition for you to consider."_

_I wasn't sure how to react to the word "proposition". I considered his face for a moment; he seemed entirely sincere. Still, with ambivalence, "What kind of proposition?"_

_He trained his eyes on mine with a steely gaze. "One for your future."_

_I didn't like this. He was too serious. When he looked at me I felt small, ashamed for my many faults. I couldn't hold his eye line. I wanted to bolt, but then that was nothing new. The silence was drawing out uncomfortably._

"_Have you thought about your future, Charlotte?"_

_I looked at him incredulously. "What are you, a Jehovah's Witness?"_

_He laughed heartily; it was strangely comforting. "Not quite."_

"_How do you know my name?"_

_He paused. "I'm a headhunter of sorts…"_

"_Uh huh…" I waited for him to continue._

"_I'm sure you've been thinking about your future now that you've graduated."_

_I looked away, that familiar sense of failure ballooning in my chest. Four months now, since I graduated college, and no job in sight. "Of course I have."_

"_The human world is a difficult place to traverse."_

_Now that was a weird thing to say. I glanced over at him; his features remained earnest, with maybe a hint of sympathetic understanding. I didn't have a response – what was I supposed to say to that?_

"_Especially when one has more obstacles to overcome than most."_

_My stomach hit the ground. Now he was looking at me like he could see right through me. Like he knew… _

"_What are you talking about?" I hoped my voice wasn't as frantic as I felt._

_His voice was too calm. "Charlotte, I'd like to tell you about the world. It's going to sound strange, perhaps even frightening, but I want you to hear me out. Can you do that?"_

_I was already frightened. How could he know? I hadn't told anyone since… Maybe he knew one of them – but why would they tell? He was staring at me expectantly. I started to stand up. "I…Uh…"_

_He didn't grab my forearm so much as swiftly place his hand and apply gentle pressure. "Please, Charlotte. Give me a chance. If you don't like what you hear you'll never see me again."_

_His request seemed innocent enough. My eyes shot over to the window. The kitchen lights were out. I let my shoulders slump and settled a little further away. "Alright."_

"_Good," he smiled. "We'll start with the basics – and please, try to keep an open mind."_

_I nodded but I couldn't fight looking at him like he was about to tell me the moon was made of cheese._

"_I know you consider yourself a nonbeliever, but there is in fact a God and a Devil, Heaven and Hell."_

_I rolled my eyes. I should have known this guy was a religious nut._

_He laughed again, "Don't dismiss me so quickly, Charlotte, I'm not here to proselytize. I speak the truth."_

"_Sounds like proselytizing to me."_

"_What if I were to also tell you that there are all manners of demon walking the earth?"_

_I shook my head. "A little less mainstream, but still religious bunk."_

"_I didn't think you would believe me." He stood up in a quick, fluid movement. "Let your eyes decide for themselves." There was a strange rushing sound and suddenly he was towering over me with massive black wings reaching out behind him. _

_My jaw dropped. Those couldn't be real – it had to be a trick! They were gigantic; where could he have hidden them? He stood there smugly as I scrambled to my feet. "How did you do that?"_

"_Believe me now?"_

_My eyes narrowed though my heart was beating wildly. "This hardly proves anything."_

_He bent one wing towards me. "Trust your instinct, Charlotte – I know you have your doubts."_

_I reached out hesitantly to touch glossy feathers. Real, softly shining feathers. I pulled back with a small jerk, "Alright. You want me to believe this is real. Just what exactly are you, then?"_

_He smiled with solemn confidence. "I am a demon."_

_I nodded; may as well play along. "What are you doing in the suburbs?"_

"_I told you, I've come to talk."_

"_Right." I wanted to pinch myself; usually I wake up from these things right about now._

"_You need more proof."_

"_Yes…"_

_I was staring into blank space. He was gone, vanished. I swung around but the whole block was empty. Where the hell did he go?_

"_Charlotte…"_

"_Oh my god!" I clamped my hands down over my mouth. He was standing in the same spot, like he hadn't moved at all._

"_It's alright," and as an afterthought, "And you aren't hallucinating."_

_I let one hand drop to my hip, the other massaging my forehead. "Right. You're a demon. What do you want?"_

"_May I go back to where I started?"_

"_Oh, um…Sure." I hugged my chest._

"_As I said, there is more to this world than the human race. It is much like you've heard: good and evil, light and dark, in a constant struggle for the souls of man."_

"_Uh huh…" I wasn't sure I liked where this was going. "So where exactly do you fall?"_

_He grinned, this time so I could see his teeth. Impossibly white with prominent fangs. "Somewhere in between."_

"_Ok…"_

"_My kind are somewhat of a paradox – good souls in evil packaging, if you will. Our domain is the human world; we hunt demons and give aid to mankind."_

_This was all too surreal. "What does any of that have to do with me?"_

"_I've come to ask you to join us."_

"_You…uh…" I couldn't make any sense of what he was saying. "How did you even find me?"_

_His face was unreadable. "Charlotte, do you know where you will go when you die?"_

_The question caught me completely off guard. Deep down I always suspected; it seemed he knew as well. I looked away. "I can guess."_

"_Do you know why?"_

_I shook my head though the answer was on the tip of my tongue. How could he know? Was there no mercy?_

"_The human rules are arbitrary for the most part, but what you did is unforgivable."_

_The way he said it was hardly incriminating but tears still sprang to my eyes. "So that's it then. There is a god. He made me this way and I should have to suffer for it. I didn't…I didn't do it to hurt anyone! I just wanted it to stop!" I wiped away a few stray tears and stared at the ground in front of me._

"_I know."_

"_What…?"_

"_I'm not here to judge you, Charlotte. But you need to understand the way things are."_

_I shook my head, not wanting to believe him. "It's not fair."_

"_No, it's not. That is why I'm here. You're not a bad person, Charlotte. I know that you would do good if you felt that you were able. Am I right?"_

"_Of course," I sniffed and brushed my cheek with the back of my hand._

"_I can't offer you redemption, but I can give you a chance to redeem yourself in your own heart."_

_I smiled a little as a brainwave hit me. "Does that mean you're going to Hell too?"_

_He smiled back, "Yes. But not without a fight."_

_My smile grew with the comfort of companionship, a shared struggle. "So what you're saying is I should join you because I'm going to Hell either way…"_

"_I'm sure I made it sound more noble than that."_

_I laughed. There was something oddly reassuring about him. "So what would I have to do?"_

_His features hardened. "It is not an easy life. You must cut all ties to the human world – relationships and material comforts. You yourself will no longer be human. It is a dangerous life; there will be pain. Much more pain than if you lived out your days as a mortal. But most importantly, you will have to learn to subjugate your own will for the safety and wellbeing of the family."_

_I wanted to make a snide remark about cult conditioning but if what he was talking about - a chance to truly be a force for good - was true, well… He seemed to be laying on the difficulties pretty thick. "Is there an upside?"_

_The left side of his mouth curled up. "Standard fare, Charlotte. Immortality, strength, invisibility, the ability to fly…"_

_I nodded thoughtfully, "And what about this 'family'?"_

_He tilted his head and smiled kindly. "All men and women who chose to tread the demon path. Good people. You would like them."_

"_Did you, ah, make them that way?"_

"_Yes. I made them all."_

"_Oh." My poor brain was overflowing; too much information for one night._

"_You don't have to give me an answer now, Charlotte. I want you to think carefully on what I've told you before you make a decision."_

"_Ok."_

_He nodded and started to turn away._

_I glanced back at the darkened window. "Wait!"_

_He stopped, turning back to face me. "Yes?"_

"_What about…" Another glance at the window, "What about them?"_

"_Think about what you want to do, then we'll talk about them."_

"_Oh…Ok."_

"_Goodnight, Charlotte."_

"_Goodnight."_

Elmer Fudd was chasing Bugs Bunny across the TV screen. I was lying on top of the green comforter, my arms wrapped around a couple of pillows. My eyes wandered toward the curtained window as a storm of guilt and self-loathing raged inside me.


	18. Chapter 18

It was a slow night. I started patrolling a little after nine and now one forty-five was flashing over and over again across an LED sign above a bank entrance. To be honest, every night had been slow for a while now. I didn't know who it was steering the demons away from me, Gabriel or Lucas, but it was starting to get on my nerves. Being taken care of was starting to get on my nerves. When I was human I was fiercely independent; I wanted to do everything by myself to a fault. I would put off asking for help until it got me into trouble. Now I was caught between the helplessness of my limitations and a growing feeling of indebtedness to Gabriel that only served to undermine that self-reliance I had always been so proud of.

My mood had entered a nosedive so I decided to take some time off and watch TV for an hour. The bed was made even though I had left it completely pulled apart. Even when he wasn't around he made me feel like a child. For a moment I wanted to tear it up again, every perfectly smoothed sheet and mitered corner. Instead I decided to pretend that I was, in fact, an adult. I grabbed the remote and plopped down on the floor in front of the bed.

I had been channel flipping for twenty minutes when he decided to show. One second I was trying to decide if it was worthwhile watching an episode of _Futurama_ for the umpteenth time and the next I was staring at a pair of blisteringly white kneecaps.

"Settled in for the day already?"

I frowned at the kneecaps. "No."

"It certainly looks like it."

Sighing, I started to get to my feet. "I'm not. I was just taking a break."

"Ah, no demons tonight?"

"There hasn't been a demon in over a week and you know it."

He shrugged innocently, "Perhaps there is simply a lull in demon activity in this area at the moment."

_Lull my ass. _

I rolled my eyes. "Yah. That must be it."

His eyebrows rose. "Is there a problem, Charlotte?"

"Nope." I started moving toward the window but he cut me off.

"Would you like to try that answer again?"

I looked him straight in the eye. "Nope."

He still wouldn't let me pass. "You are going to tell me what's wrong."

Clenching my fists behind my back, "Nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you so irritated?"

"I'm not! I just…ugh…I'm going back to work now."

"The demons can wait."

I rubbed my eyes with both hands. I didn't want to start a fight but it was beginning to look inevitable. "Gabriel…"

"Charlotte…" His voice had turned that particular shade of arrogant that drives me crazy.

With a moderately loud huff I turned around to reattempt my escape through the door. Of course he had anticipated this and was already planted directly in front of me. "Get out of my way."

"Not until you tell me what is bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me – I just want to get back to work."

"The demons will still be there when we are done talking."

My whole body was rigid with frustration; self-control was long gone. "That's just it! There are no demons! Somehow I've managed to enter the only demon-free zone on the whole fucking planet!"

He frowned, "And you think I'm responsible."

"Are you?"

He didn't answer; he just stared down at me with that maddening indecipherable look. I shook my head and tried to sidestep him again but he still wouldn't let me pass.

"Would you blame me for trying to keep you out of harm's way?"

It was a quiet question, understated. My anger dispersed only to be replaced with confusion. I buried my face in my palms as I tried to come up with a coherent answer. Through my fingers, "Gabriel, you have to know that you aren't helping me by pushing me to the sidelines. I have to fight my own battles."

"You aren't prepared to handle demons on your own."

And my anger made its triumphant return… "So what then, I'm supposed to sit around and watch TV until you decide I'm ready? Are you kidding me?"

"Charlotte…"

"No! I was doing just fine before you showed up. I was learning how to handle demons all on my own. And now what am I doing? Wandering the streets alone and sitting around…" My hands flew up, "…around here? How am I supposed to improve myself here?"

He stood there silently, not smiling or frowning, not showing any emotion I could pin down. I shook my head again, staring at my shoes. I tried one last time to push past him but he stopped me, his hands fixed firmly on my biceps. A tiny inkling of fear sprouted in the center of my chest. I didn't know what to do. I looked up slowly, sure that he must be furious by now. But I still couldn't read his face, so I asked sincerely, "What do you want from me?"

His green eyes were intense as they bore into my own. Hypnotized, I barely noticed as his right hand reached up to cup my chin. Slowly he ran his thumb along my cheekbone. Then he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. The feeling was strange. His other arm snaked around my waist and he pulled me closer as he pressed his lips harder to mine. I was lost, paralyzed until I felt his tongue slip into my mouth. It caressed mine gently, so soft…

_Wait!_

My senses came barreling into the present. Fear returned tenfold – more than I had felt in his presence in a long time. I pushed him away roughly and backed into the window. He was wearing his incomprehension plainly, but I was too panicked to care. My hands fumbled at the windowpane behind me. I practically shouted it:

"I am NOT that kind of demon!"

My left hand hit pay dirt; I forced the window open and launched myself at the ground in one fell swoop. As soon as my feet hit concrete I was gone, past downtown, past midtown, and into a neighborhood of mid-sized apartment buildings. There were no thoughts, just fear and the all-consuming desire for flight. Silence hung heavy around the monolithic structures. Air that should have been flush with humanity was vacant. I couldn't tell if he was following me. Finally I decided to risk a glance backwards – a huge mistake.

As soon as I took my eyes off the road in front of me I slammed hard into what felt like a brick wall and was thrown down onto the sidewalk in the mouth of an alleyway. But it wasn't a brick wall, it was him. I rubbed my aching head as tears sprang to my eyes. I didn't have to look up at him; I could positively _feel_ his fury. I stayed sprawled on the ground, flinching as he took a step closer.

"Get up, Charlotte."

There was no arguing with that tone. I hurriedly wiped away a stray tear and scrambled to my feet. I left my head hanging low, refusing to look him in the face. I'd really done it this time. He was going to strike me down once and for all.

"Is that what you think? That I am _that_ kind of angel?"

I didn't know what to say. All I knew was that it took a special kind of angel to be interested in a demon, and it wasn't a good kind of special. I was too afraid to reply so I wrapped my arms around my chest and looked away.

"Answer me, Charlotte."

More than anything I wanted to run and never stop. I ventured faintly, "I don't know."

He regarded me with a stony visage, his anger resonating through his voice. "After everything I've done for you, you would still associate me with that perversity?"

I shook my head, barely audible: "I don't know."

His voice tore through the air, shaking the walls of the building behind me. "I want a real answer, Charlotte! Not one of your damned 'I don't know's!"

The feeling of the rippling vibrations running through me snapped my nerves back into a working position. "What am I supposed to think? I'm not psychic, I don't know what your motives are!"

He practically snarled, "You question my motives? Need I remind you who inhabits the higher plane of existence? I am an angel! Not some lowly, backwards…"

"Demon?" I interrupted him, "Is that what you're getting at? Well let me tell you, where I come from what you are doesn't mean squat. Are you going to stand here with a straight face and tell me that your kind is incapable of evil?"

"We are the embodiment of good. What we do is for the benefit of all." The words came out slowly, individually, absolutely livid.

My whole body was shaking but I wasn't giving in. "So you all get a free pass then, is that it?"

"You cannot condemn us all for the sins of the few."

"Why? Isn't that what your kind is doing to mine? If you hadn't stopped to search my memories wouldn't you have killed me without a second thought?"

"It is hardly the same…"

"Oh! Well then, I guess I don't have to worry about the fact that you took what wasn't yours. I don't have to worry about whether you're just using me to get at my family…" I stopped short. Lost in the moment, I hadn't intended to reveal my greatest fear.

His features softened almost instantly. "Is that what you think I'm doing?"

"I…uh…Look, you have to understand that you're not as infallible as you like to think you are. I know you think that your trustworthiness is a foregone conclusion, but it's not. I can't trust you any more than…"

He hushed me with a swift hand movement, his head tilted to the side like he was hearing that far-off voice again. Still fuming, I opened my mouth to continue when suddenly his face turned up in alarm. With a quick glance over my head he gave me an order: "Don't move." Then he stretched out his left arm and shoved me backwards into the alley. It was hardly a rough shove, but still I flew steadily down the alleyway until a dumpster brought me to a halt.

I picked myself up off the ground, beyond incensed that he thought he could treat me this way. The feeling, however, was short-lived. On the sidewalk another man in white materialized out of nowhere. In shock, I clamped my hands down over my mouth to dull the gasp and backed into the dumpster.

Gabriel spoke calmly to the other angel but I couldn't understand what they were saying. The air in the alley had taken on some new impossible quality that I will never be able to properly describe. It was thick, unnatural even. From my vantage point I could see the other angel testing the air. I think my heart stopped. He started to turn his head toward me but Gabriel said something to command his attention. He knew I was here; he had to!

They continued their conversation for what seemed like eons. I stood there pressed against the dumpster, shivering. Again the other angel turned his head to scan the alley only to return his attention to Gabriel at the last second. All the blood was rushing to my head, my breathing ragged. Finally I saw Gabriel's right arm sweep upwards, pointing off into the distance. The other angel nodded and bowed briefly before disappearing.

My eyes still held a hazy outline in the now empty space. I was rooted to my hiding spot, all my muscles locked as my mind tried to grapple with conflicting fear and relief. It didn't comprehend that Gabriel was now standing right next to me. Gently he pulled my immobile form against his chest and wrapped his arms around my torso.

With my face buried in his jacket I heard him whisper in my ear:

"I will never let them find you."


	19. Chapter 19

Standing there in his arms with my face buried in his coat, my hands gripping thick, sturdy fabric, it felt like I had stepped into another world. Some impossible dimension… And, strangely enough, I felt safe.

Even as I began to come down from that terrifying high I found that I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to say. Slowly I started to pull away; I stepped backwards, letting my arms fall to my sides. His hands traced lightly across my back and came to rest at my elbows. His jacket still held the impressions of my fingers – in the darkness of the alley they looked like grey spots marring the perfect white. His thumbs ran back and forth softly across my skin.

"Are you alright?"

I looked up briefly to see that expression I had up until now never been able to comprehend. I still didn't quite believe it. I nodded and hastily lowered my gaze again, struggling to come to terms with all of the night's events. He raised his left hand and brushed my hair behind my ear. It lingered for a moment by my cheek and then reached down to take mine. We walked back to the hotel in silence.

He saw me up to the room and then took his leave with a quick, "Back to business." He didn't seem to mind that I still hadn't said a word. When he disappeared I stood in the center of the room and tried to reassess my surroundings, all the things that had led up to this particular moment, knowing now his true motive. I actually started to laugh. A few breathy giggles escaped my mouth, breaking the heavy silence. The asshole angel _likes_ me - that is what this was all about! I shook my head and rubbed my temples with my palms. This little discovery only raised a million more questions; most importantly, what was I going to do now?

…

A few days later I was sitting on a boardwalk railing, the river stretched out behind me, trying to reason with Gabriel. Thankfully, I had recovered my voice and now it was employed in a little reality-talk.

Squeezing the cold metal with each hand I said calmly, "You have to know that this could never work."

Gabriel stood next to me, leaning against the railing with his elbows hanging over the edge, his Fedora pushed low over his eyes. He laughed quietly, "And you know this how?"

I sighed in frustration. "Romeo and Juliet die in the end, remember?"

"They were human," he smiled.

"That's not…ugh…I can still die you know."

"You won't."

I ran my hands down my face. "See, this is what I'm talking about. You can't be so sure about everything!"

He leaned towards me on one elbow and tipped his face upward. With a smart grin: "Of course I can."

I pursed my lips, trying in desperation to maintain my game face, but the corners of my mouth kept inching upwards. "Gabriel, I'm being serious."

"So am I."

Shaking my head, "It's just not reasonable. There are too many things that could go wrong…"

"It's not supposed to be reasonable, Charlotte. Think of all the things you missed out on in life because you were too reasonable."

"Oh, no." My eyes narrowed, "Don't you go bringing my past into this. I'm talking about future consequences - that's it. You shouldn't even know any of that to begin with! Everything is lopsided; you know everything about me and I know nothing about you."

He shrugged, "That's an easy fix."

My shoulders hunched and I stared straight ahead, "No it's not. You know too much."

"Did it ever occur to you that we are having this conversation because of what I know?"

"I…" I looked at the ground, feeling the blood rush to my face.

He leaned back against the railing and lifted his head to the sky. "If you like I could teach you how to obscure your memories."

My eyebrows shot up. "You can what?"

"Little things – blurring faces, distorting words. It's not too difficult; I'm sure you would pick it up quickly."

"And this is the first time you've thought of bringing this up."

He shot me a curious look. "Yes."

"It never occurred to you that I might be interested in that kind of information."

"No, not at all."

I planted my elbows on my knees and buried my face in my hands. "Gabriel, honestly…"

"It's not like you need it," he assured me.

I raised my head and gave him an incredulous look. "What are you talking about? Why wouldn't I need a power like that?"

He smiled broadly and said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world: "No one is going to be searching your memories, Charlotte."

"Ugh…well what say we air on the side of preparedness. You know, just for the hell of it."

"As you wish."

He went back to staring up at the stars. I sat there for a moment, waiting. It was starting to look like he had checked out so I gave him a light shove.

"Well?"

Turning his attention back to me, "Well, what?"

"Are you going to teach me?"

"Now?"

"Yes, now! When did you think?"

"I thought we might start later – next week, maybe. Are you in a rush?"

His nonchalant demeanor was starting to annoy me. I shook my head, resigned, and hopped down from the railing. I thought about going on patrol, even if it was only for pretend. I walked forward and almost immediately Gabriel was at my side.

"Where to now?"

I was about to give him some snark about patrol and proper training when I felt his hand settle in the small of my back. My heart plunged into my stomach; butterflies as I recalled what this conversation was meant for.

"Gabriel…"

"Yes, love."

My heart continued its downward descent to my shoes. "You shouldn't…It's not…Don't call me that."

He raised one eyebrow playfully. "Why not?"

"Because! We can't just…"

He scoffed, "I thought we had moved past that."

"No…" I tried to put a little more distance between us, "No…You just changed the subject."

"Exactly. There are other things to discuss."

The frustration was mounting. "No…You can't just sidestep the issue…"

He smiled crooked, "I'm not. I'm saying that there is no issue."

Grinding my teeth together, "You're not taking this seriously!"

"I am. Very seriously."

"Fine, then. You're not taking _me_ seriously." I was starting to sound pretty pitiful; I just didn't know how to get him to listen.

He stepped out in front of me, blocking my path and bringing both of us to a halt. "I think it is you who is not taking me seriously."

Crossing my arms over my chest I stared up at him, trying to will a little rationality into his head with my stare. "What are you talking about?"

His brow furrowed and he jutted out his chin with what seemed like a hyperbolic gesture of hurt pride. "You don't trust in my sincerity."

A little stab of pain tightened in my chest. A little uncertainty. There was a part of me that genuinely did not understand why he was so interested. Instead of facing my fear I did what I always do. I pussy-footed around it:

"That's not the point. I'm talking about things on a larger level…"

"Heh," he stared down at me imperiously. "That's precisely the point. There's no sense in discussing larger details if the base is non-existent. You can't build a castle on sand, Charlotte."

I knew he was right but I rolled my eyes nonetheless. "Gabriel…"

"Tell me you feel nothing for me and we'll have nothing left to talk about."

My desperation kept my thoughts half-formed at best. He just had to give me a goddamn ultimatum. Both possible answers left me queasy… I pushed the hair out of my face with one hand and looked towards the closed boardwalk shops for guidance. Guidance was not forthcoming.

"Charlotte…"

Gabriel was smiling as though he'd won. Who was I kidding; my prolonged silence was a pretty good indicator. He had the upper hand and he knew it. I shifted uncomfortably, hugging myself and avoiding his eye line.

"It's not that easy…" I ventured, just above a whisper.

His smile grew, his whole face warm and inviting. "It could be."

I looked every which way for a moment and then sighed loudly in defeat. "Alright, fine…but now we have to have a serious talk about everything else!"

He laughed quietly under his breath and stepped closer, one arm slipping around my waist as the other reached up to cup my chin. His thumb traced my jaw lightly and he stared down at me in calm earnestness. My stomach did a back flip as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. He kissed me fully, strongly, until I found myself floating on air, supported only by the arm wrapped possessively around my waist. When he finally pulled away I found myself following, not ready to let that wonderful feeling of lightness and security end. His face hovering close over mine, I felt his breath on my swollen lips as he spoke softly:

"Not to worry, my love. We have all the time in the world."

My heart still racing, I pressed my forehead into his chest and let him wrap his arms around me.


End file.
